Inexperienced
by Janigrl
Summary: In which Shizuo finds himself forced into something he never expected to be doing and meets someone he never expected to like. /Rated for later chapters smut, gradual romance
1. Fateful Night

Note: This was planned as a one shot. I'm turning it into something a bit more longterm now, so the smut has been put off. It is not in this chapter, but don't worry, it's coming.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual themes and content.

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. It wouldn't be as good if I did.

* * *

><p>Shizuo would never bet against Masaomi Kida ever again. About a week previous, He had lost a bet to Kida, and now he was paying for it. Kida had chosen to force Shizuo into a gay club, in which he had to stay for the rest of the evening. To top it all off, Kida had left him there alone, much to Shizuo's discomfort. Shizuo was now sitting at a table off to the side of the club awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.<p>

At age 22, Shizuo was a complete virgin, not having done anything sexual with a male or female. He let it slip to Kida once that he was gay, and apparently Kida had not forgotten. Maybe it was the fact that Shizuo never went on dates that caused Kida to choose this as his punishment, considering his parting words were, "I wish you luck. Enjoy!"

Due to his inexperience, Shizuo hadn't the slightest clue what he should be doing now that he was at this club, but one look at the men grinding against each other to the loud, crappy music that was playing made him sure he wouldn't be doing _that_. Instead, he let his eyes wander around the club. There were others like him, standing or sitting off to the side awkwardly, a few of whom returned his look hopefully. Shizuo didn't acknowledge any of them however, in the end choosing to look down at his table.

Since he was no longer paying attention, Shizuo had unknowingly made himself a target. A raven-haired man walked over to Shizuo's table and greeted him casually. "Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?" The man asked. Normally Shizuo would've shot down a pickup line like that in a heartbeat, and maybe even deck whoever said it in the face as well. However, tonight he was determined to play nice and decided to at least look at this guy.

He was tall, not as tall as Shizuo, but he still had some height on him. He had inky black hair that complimented his pale skin. He was generally attractive, a smirk adorning his face as he looked at the blond. In the end, Shizuo nodded in consent. "What kind of drink would you prefer?" The man asked. It was a seemingly innocent question, but Shizuo could hear his voice was laced with an attitude one could only identify as 'flirty'.

He looked up at the man, seemingly unfazed by his advances. "Uh...something sweet," he said. The dark-haired male left, heading for the bar area. Shizuo sighed. This was what he was here for he supposed, though technically he was here because of a bet, but still. Moments later, a colourful beverage in a Martini glass was placed in front of him.

"There you are, that should be to your liking," The man said. He sat down opposite Shizuo at the table, a drink of his own in his hand. It was darker, just a solid amber colour. "So...What's your name then?" the stranger asked, sipping his drink.

"Heiwajima. Heiwajima Shizuo," Shizuo introduced himself, his eyes travelling from the man in front of him to the drink he was given. Eventually he decided it was safe to taste it, and took a small sip. The fruity flavour was like heaven to his tongue, the liquid bringing the pleasant burn to his throat that alcohol always served. He smiled a little at the taste, something that did not go unnoticed by the stranger across from him.

"You like it?" the man asked with a smirk, as if he already knew the answer to that question and was simply asking to gloat.

"It's...not bad," was what Shizuo said, but his mind and mouth were in agreement that this was a very, very good drink and he wanted more. His actions spoke for themselves however, as he started drinking it at a quicker pace, eventually downing it as if it was nothing. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Whiskey with a splash of vodka," The man replied casually. He drank some more of it, watching Shizuo drain his glass. "I'll get you some more...Shizu-chan," The raven said as he got up, going back to the bar. Shizuo was caught off-guard by both the nickname and the familiarity with which it was used. He didn't particularly like the nickname, but he wasn't given time to say so before the stranger got up.

Again, a colourful drink was placed in front of Shizuo. "So Shizu-chan, what do you do? As a job anyway," The man asked, adding a little innuendo in his tone.

"Debt collector," Shizuo responded evenly, though the hidden message that was woven into the question was not lost on him.

"Oh? That's interesting," The man responded, sounding genuinely intrigued. The small talk continued, centered mainly on Shizuo and his life. By this point, Shizuo had really loosened up and was starting to enjoy this guy's company, though he still hadn't learned his name. It seemed to Shizuo that very little time had passed when the raven-haired man finally stood up. It was later into the evening now, though the population in the club hadn't decreased any.

"Well, it's about time for me to go. See you around Shizu-chan," The man said, giving a small wave to Shizuo before departing from the table into a different part of the club.

Shizuo looked at his watch. Time had indeed flown by faster than he had originally thought possible. And the most shocking news of all was that he had actually had a good time. He didn't think anything good could come out of visiting this place because of the bet, but now he found himself rather pleased that he had.

Of course now, Shizuo was free to go, and since he was no longer talking to his untitled companion, he figured it was about time to take his leave. He left the club, but had one thought on his mind as he walked back to his flat. A thought that would've surprised him had it been present in his mind at the beginning of that night. The man had said 'See you around.' And now Shizuo was determined to prove that assumption right. Meaning, he was going back to that club. And that decision was just the beginning of the changes coming to Shizuo's life.

When he arrived at home, he made himself something to eat and watched a bit of television before heading off to bed. His cell phone, which he hadn't taken with him was sitting on his bedside table, blinking with new texts. The latest one which had come in not 10 minutes previous, was from Kida. He'd obviously assumed that Shizuo would have run out in a hurry as soon as he could.

[So? How was it? Did you have fun? Get lucky?]

Shizuo stared at Kida's bluntly worded text. So that confirmed why he wanted to send Shizuo to the club, then. Just looking at the message, Shizuo made a conscious decision not to tell Kida that he had actually enjoyed himself, met someone, and definitely not that he was planning to go again. Instead, he just outright lied.

[I can't believe you made me do that. I couldn't stand that place.]

Shizuo sent his response, feeling a little guilty about lying, but not guilty enough to tell the truth. He put the phone down and laid on his bed, his thoughts back on the man he had met. As the two of them had talked, the nameless stranger had proven himself to be funny, interesting, flirtatious, and, as even Shizuo would admit a little sexy. Shizuo wasn't really sure what this meant, as he had never really been attracted to someone before, but he knew he wanted to see that smirking face again.

Shizuo smiled as he fell asleep, dreaming pleasant fantasies like a schoolgirl with a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay, so this was originally meant to be a oneshot, but then I got all these new ideas for how this could go, so I decided I might stretch it out. Review please, let me know if I should keep going, any changes I should make to this one, etc. Basically, let me know if you like it! If you do there is more to come!


	2. Big Surprises

Alright, so I'm back into writing now :) You guys are my inspiration, thanks for all the fic faves, subscriptions, and reviews, basically all the stuff I didn't think I'd get. I recieved a lot of support for this fic so I promise to get new chapters to you guys as soon as I can. Again, a huge thanks to eveyone for letting me know you're reading the fic and want more chapters :) I'll let you in on a little secret; chapter one was finished long ago, months in fact, I just didn't get the chance to post it. Now it's up though and did insanely well in my opinion, so here's chapter two for you.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for heavy sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The next day Shizuo didn't wake up until sometime after noon. His cell phone was going crazy with missed calls and texts, most of which from Kida. Shizuo yawned and got up, stretching. He was a little anxious now, what with his plans to go back to the club. In secret too, because if he told Kida he'd never hear the end of it, especially if he mentioned that his reason for going wasn't that it was a great club, but that he had met someone.<p>

Someone whose name was still a mystery to him. The more Shizuo thought about that fact the more it bothered him. Last night he hadn't thought to ask the raven-haired man what his name was, it just hadn't come up in conversation. In fact, the entire night's conversation had been focused on Shizuo and what he did. Shizuo didn't know the man's name or profession or anything at all really.

At first that little inequality hadn't really been something Shizuo worried or even thought about. But now as the day dragged on he decided that his first priority that night would be finding out more about his perfect mystery of a companion. Then hopefully he figured he wouldn't feel as bad about the whole thing.

Another matter of business before he went out that night was making sure Kida was off his trail. Shizuo went into his room and picked up his cell phone and texted Kida.

[Hey um do you have plans 2nite?]

It was a short wait before Kida sent a reply back.

[Actually yeah, I'm going out w/Mikado and Anri, y?]

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief upon reading that. It meant that he didn't have to worry about Kida, at least not this time.

[Oh, no reason. Just wondering.]

[Did you have plans?]

[Not really, I was just gonna have the night to myself.]

[Right.]

The response Kida gave made Shizuo slightly uneasy, as it seemed like Kida didn't believe Shizuo's claim that he had no plans. He disregarded it and moved on with his next order of business anyway. His look. Sure it was dark in the club, but Shizuo still wanted to dress well. The raven-haired man had been well-dressed in a classy way, so Shizuo figured he should at least look good.

He went into his closet in his room and grabbed his best pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He picked them for a reason; the jeans did wonders for his butt and the t-shirt accentuated his toned upper body. Once he was dressed he head something to eat and the sat down watching the clock. It was almost 7 now, the club was open but it was a bit too early for Shizuo's taste.

The wait turned out to be a very boring course of action, Shizuo's anticipation building as the clock ticked by. He ended up watching some television; the news so that he could be well informed if the conversation dried up. Not that he thought it would as he was focused on finding out more about "The Stranger". Shizuo was irritated to have to refer to him as such even in his mind because it sounded like the title of the whack-job socio path in some horror film.

When it was finally 9 pm, Shizuo could restrain himself no longer. He put on a jacket and left, heading for the club. Physical transport to the club was no problem, he took a taxi and didn't run into or see anyone he knew. However, as he came closer to the club itself, something else dawned on him. A thought that hadn't even occured to him before. What if the man he was looking for wasn't there? What if he had come all this way for nothing or worse yet, what if he had read too much into the 'see you around' comment? What if the other man had never really intended to see him again at all and that was just what he said to blow people off?

By the time the taxi arrived at the club, Shizuo was ready to just chicken out and tell the driver to take him back home. Even still, he had some courage left, so he got out of the cab, paid the driver and entered the club.

It was just as he had remembered it having just been there the previous night, but it felt different to him since he had a purpose now. He sat down at the same table he had the other night, it being empty by chance. He sat and just waited then, not knowing what else to do. He scanned the crowd with his eyes and tried to see if there was a familiar raven-haired head in there somewhere. In the end, the search was unsuccessful. Shizuo sighed, thinking his assumptions were probably true. He felt like an idiot coming here, picking out something special to wear, hoping for something good to happen, it was just not logical.

Shizuo was about to leave when the club DJ announced over the speakers that a stripper act was about to begin. The idea of a stripper act would have been slightly interesting to the blond on a normal day, but his thoughts were occupied at that moment so he didn't much care. The guys said something about their most popular stripper, Izaya, and while Shizuo heard all this he didn't pay much attention, getting up and focused on leaving.

It was only by chance when his jacket got caught on the seat he had been sitting on that he turned and caught a glimpse of the stripper. And he was stunned by what he saw. The man he had met the night before was on stage, looking amazing and doing a sexy dance on a pole. He had everyone in the club drooling, their eyes transfixed on his every move as he gave them a pretty nice look at his ass.

Shizuo was floored. All he could do was stand there with his mouth open. He probably wouldn't have noticed if an elephant had walked in right then. It took him a minute to even realize that he now knew the man's name. Izaya. That is, if that wasn't just a stage name. When the act ended, Shizuo came to his senses, trying to take in this new information. His name was Izaya and he was...a stripper? Why wouldn't he mention that he worked here? Maybe he wasn't proud of being a stripper or something was the only thing Shizuo came up with.

Due to his thinking, he wasn't concentrating on his surroundings, and almost jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned toward them and saw Izaya, changed into regular clothing now, standing in front of him, smirk on his face.

"So, Shizu-chan, did you enjoy my performance?"

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm going to be mean and end it there. I know you probably want Shizuo's reaction but don't worry, it'll be up by Friday. I was hard at work trying to get this done before Wednesday as I want to get you chapters quickly :D So, what did you think? Did you like it? Let me just say that the song "I'm in love with a stripper" has been stuck in my head since I started writing this.<p> 


	3. Accidents Happen Right?

Alright here we go, chapter 3. How are you guys liking the fic so far? Is it going the way you thought it would? If so then maybe I need to be unpredictable xD. Got any suggestions for me? I love suggestions. And harsh criticism. Eat my writing alive and throw remains in the ocean please. Anyway...chapter 3.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Shizuo couldn't find words at first. One thing was for sure though, Izaya's blatant question acknowledging that Shizuo had seen his...act proved beyond doubt that the reason he didn't say anything about his occupation was not because he wasn't proud of being a stripper. In fact, judging from the look on his face, one might say he was proud of it, cocky even.<p>

"I...I...It was uh..." Shizuo stammered. He cleared his throat. "It was a surprise. I didn't know you worked here," He said. _'I didn't know your name either'_ was on the tip of his tongue but he opted for silence rather than to say that and sound pushy.

"Well now you know I suppose. So did you like it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked him, moving around behind Shizuo and sitting on the table.

"I...well...yeah I guess it was nice. Or I mean...as stripping acts go I guess it was...well it was interesting," Shizuo said, trying not to seem like a pig, or stupid, or eager.

Izaya laughed, causing Shizuo to blush a little, though he covered it by coughing and turning his head. "Well thank you Shizu-chan. I'm sure you would've been great if it was you up there," He said.

"Huh? Oh no, I'd be terrible, awkward and stupid looking if I was trying to do what you did," Shizuo replied, shaking his head, his hands out in front of him.

"Oh? But you have such a nice body," Izaya pointed out, eyeing Shizuo's upper body in the white shirt, his gaze lingering on the jeans. He hopped off the table and stepped closer to Shizuo. "I'm sure with practice you would do just fine," He said, tracing Shizuo's jawline with a finger and then running the finger down his neck and stopping at the centre of his chest.

This movement and contact sent shivers down Shizuo's spine in a good way, making his face heat up. "I'll go get us some drinks then," Izaya said, leaving with a smirk. If he noticed Shizuo's blush he didn't say anything about it, for which the blond was extremely grateful. His body still burned where Izaya had touched him. If there was any doubt about his being gay, there wasn't any more. He was extremely attracted to Izaya, a notable feat in such a short amount of time.

Izaya was back with the drinks soon after, the same colourful, fruity beverage for Shizuo but a different drink for himself. He set them on the table and sat down, motioning for Shizuo to do the the blond sat down, Izaya passed him his drink. He slid it across the table but when it got close to Shizuo the glass tipped, sending the liquid onto Shizuo's shirt and turning the white fabric red as it slowly soaked through. "Shit, I'm sorry about that," Izaya grimaced, getting up from the table as Shizuo stood, dripping.

The drink had completely sloshed down his front, his shirt now relatively see-through. "Here, follow me, I know what to do," Izaya said, grabbing Shizuo's hand and leading him to the back of the club. He went through a door which lead into a hallway that the staff used to get behind the stage and to supply rooms. Izaya took one of the doors to the right that lead to an empty room for all practical purposes.

It had a box in the corner and a chair off to the side. Shizuo glanced around as he walked into the room. "Alright, now let's get you out of that wet shirt," Izaya said with a level voice, holding out his hand as though this was an everyday thing. Shizuo resisted the urge to say something and instead obediently pulled the shirt over his head and and handed it to Izaya, who took it and left the room for a second.

Shizuo, not knowing what else to do, sat in the chair. He examined the room further and found an old mattress that looked as if it hadn't seen use in quite awhile. It could have been someone's bedroom if it wasn't for the almost tangible feeling of a large storage closet with barely anything in it permeating the space. Izaya returned moments later without the shirt. "It'll be clean soon, but you'll have to stay here until it is," He said, stepping closer to Shizuo.

"Uh alright. Thanks for...cleaning it," Shizuo said, his awkwardness resurfacing. Izaya slowly walked around behind Shizuo and put a hand on his chest. Even before he did anything, Shizuo could tell something was about to happen. Within moments he felt lips on his neck and a hand roaming down his exposed stomach over his abdominal muscles. Shizuo was at a loss for what to do. He had never even been in this kind of situation before, so this was quite a shock for him. He wasn't stupid, he had an idea of how these things worked, but thoughts and actions are two very different things.

"What are you...?" Shizuo asked, making sure he wasn't jumping to any conclusions with this. Izaya lifted his head and brought his lips to Shizuo's ear.

"I said with practice you would do just fine right? Well, consider this our first training session," Izaya whispered.

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY. Really. I missed my own deadline by about two weeks and I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse for it other than laziness. I'm sure you've all stopped reading and given up on me now, but if by chance you haven't, reviews? Since this chapter took me way too long for just this little bit(I know it's short, but I'm still deciding what to do next) I'm wondering if it moved to fast or seemed a little weird in some parts. If so I'll go back and edit and make it better while writing the next one, I just need a review pointing out what sounded strange if there is such a part. So yeah, I apologize for the wait, I have a plan for this piece now though, so it'll definitely be quicker now. I'm still open for suggestions, if there's something you'd like to see in this fic then leave a review and I'll work it in.<p> 


	4. Dancing Under Your Influence

Again, sorry for the slow updates, but here's four.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Shizuo looked at Izaya, unmoving. He wasn't sure what 'training session' meant, but he was more than willing to find out.<p>

Izaya moved around in front on Shizuo, lowering his waist to hover above the blond's lap. "Consider yourself lucky, usually I charge for this," He whispered as he began to move his hips in a carefully calculated way to music he formulated in his own head. He had an air that he knew what he was doing, which was more than likely true, given his profession.

The lap dance increased in intensity, Izaya's jean-clad ass creating friction on Shizuo's lap. Shizuo wanted badly to touch the raven-haired stripper, or go further than this, but held back, letting him continue on his own agenda. The blond couldn't help but groan when the dance became more of a grind, his mind growing increasingly more clouded.

Shizuo had seen videos of lap dances before, but had never actually witnessed any, much less experienced one. However even though he had nothing to compare it to, he was sure that this was the best lap dance ever given or at the very least, the best one he would ever get. While it was close, intimate and vulgar, as could be expected, it was a classy vulgar. There was no doubt about it, Izaya had skills. And this was without actually taking his clothes off.

Izaya had great stamina when it came to this; giving a rather long lap dance even though it took some work to elevate himself in a way that Shizuo only took the weight that Izaya chose to push on him and nothing more. After a lengthy routine, Izaya turned himself around so that his back was to Shizuo's stomach and started to roll his hips, his ass now directly over Shizuo's crotch. He leaned his head back so that it was almost touching Shizuo's shoulder, panting slightly.

Reaching back to place his hands on Shizuo's hips, Izaya continued to move, enticing Shizuo further. At this point, the blond man couldn't help himself, he reached out to touch Izaya. He moved his hand over Izaya's chest, stomach, and down to his waist where it rested against his hip. Izaya allowed himself to be touched by Shizuo, still moving his body as before.

Shizuo used the hand on Izaya's waist to grab him and push him down harder from time to time, pushing his own hips up as he did that. He didn't even notice when Izaya had eventually stopped moving, the only thing that alerted him to it was when Izaya's hand moved to his lower stomach right above his belt. Shizuo took his hand off of Izaya's waist then and struggled to find words, instead babbling incoherently.

"I hope that makes up for spilling a drink on your shirt," Izaya said, standing back up and stretching. Shizuo just nodded, watching him intently as if hoping for more. "I think it's time for me to get it out of the wash, I'll be back," Izaya said before leaving the room, a smirk painted on his face.

Shizuo just kept nodding, his mind far too muddled to process anything beyond 'damn...' at the moment. It took a few minutes of sitting in the room, alone, topless and aroused for him to come to his senses. He took a breath to clear his head, feeling a bit more resolved. A few minutes later Izaya re-entered the room, a clean white shirt in his hand. He tossed it to Shizuo who caught it and then proceeded to put it on.

After he had his shirt back on, Shizuo stood up. "Alright I think I-" he started, but didn't like how his voice sounded, so he cleared his throat. "I think I should probably get going now then," He said.

"So soon? But we were having so much fun," Izaya said in a sugar sweet voice. He looked at Shizuo with a clearly over the top pout.

"Yeah, well..." Shizuo put a hand behind his head and scratched it lightly. "I should go. But I'll come back," he said, turning to leave the room and walking to the door.

"If you're lucky, I'll be here," Izaya said with a wink. Shizuo smiled before exiting the room. He went back down the hallway Izaya had led him through before and emerged in the public part of the club. It was still as crowded as ever, and Shizuo made his way to the exit of the club.

He walked out of the club, and stood on the side walk to call a taxi. As he got in, he glanced back at the club one last time before he closed the door. The taxi drove off toward the destination Shizuo had instructed, his flat.

This departure however, had been seen by Masaomi Kida. He really had gone out with Mikado and Anri, but the movie theatre they had gone to wasn't far from the club, so one could imagine his surprise upon walking in the direction of the club on his way home and spotting Shizuo, who had said he was going to have a 'night to himself', walking out.

Kida contemplated texting him to ask about it, but instead, he kept what he had seen to himself, going home as planned. Shizuo on the other hand, went home with his mind full of thoughts. He figured that after what had just happened, there was definitely something going on between him and Izaya, he could just feel it. Unless that was just Izaya doing his job and there was nothing special about it being with Shizuo. To that, the blond just blocked the thought from his mind. He was determined to go on without any more pessimistic indecision.

Shizuo arrived at home a little while later, going inside to his bedroom and just falling back on his bed. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep so that it would seem like less time until he saw Izaya again.

* * *

><p>I really hope that little nugget made up for my absence, and rest assured, there is more to come. I've plotted it out and this is down to be about around 15 chapters total, and keep in mind that I'll never abandon a fic. I have a lot of things to do and I'm also pretty lazy, but this next one will be fun to write, so it'll be quicker this time, no lie. I hope you enjoyed this one, please read and review so I can improve, and thank you for bearing with me and favoriting and subscribing to my fic those of you who did so, it means a lot.<p> 


	5. Feels Like Rain

Alright, so I set a deadline for myself since I've been so slow with these updates ((I'm a lazy bastard)), and I got some reviews asking for the next chapter soon, so here it is, this is for you specifically. I guess if you ask for faster updates, I deliver in two to four days. This one was fun to write anyway, so enjoy.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>It went on like that for about two months. Every few days, Shizuo would go to the club and see Izaya. Sometimes they'd just talk, other times they'd have reasons to make a trip to that back room and well, those visits were considerably more interesting. Each time they saw each other became the highlight of Shizuo's week. He couldn't go all the time, but he always made it in on weekends and his day off.<p>

One day, after a particularly interesting visit that may or may not have involved a certain stripper and some provocative dancing, Shizuo went home wondering what it was they were doing. It had become a regular thing for the both of them, but the way things were was far from traditional. They only saw each other in the club, and of course that night the blond started to wonder if it really meant anything at all. He attempted to put it out of his mind however.

When Shizuo awoke the next day, he kept his resolve to think positively. He actually had to work that day, so he put on his trademark bartender uniform and went to work a little later that morning. All day though, his mind was on Izaya. Even his boss, Tom could tell that something was up, he was just mentally somewhere else. "Shizuo, is there something wrong?" The blond was asked several times throughout the day. He had always responded that he was fine, better than fine in some ways, and gotten back to work at that point, but it was very clear that things were changing about his attitude.

When Shizuo went home that day, after getting himself something to eat, he made a snap decision to go to the club that evening. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and Izaya, it was taking over his life. So he had to go, talk it over with Izaya, figure things out and wrap it up so that he could get back to having a normal life. He didn't really know what that meant though, it was too soon in his mind to say goodbye to Izaya, he just wanted some stability. So instead of waiting a day or two, he had to go to the club that night, no questions asked.

As per usual, it took the blond awhile to figure out what he was going to wear and such, but after he took a shower, put on some jeans, a polo and a touch of cologne, he decided he was ready appearance wise. Mentally he was sturdy in his decision of going to the club, not giving himself time to re-consider before he was already on his way. He reached the club at around 9pm, walking in the doors and spotting his usual table.

Sitting down, Shizuo figured it wouldn't take long for Izaya to locate him and come over again, so he waited. He decided that if Izaya offered to buy him a drink again, he would decline because that night he didn't want to be drinking or anything that could cloud his thoughts.

Shizuo sat at the table for longer than he expected to, 20 minutes passing by with no sign of Izaya, on stage or in the crowd. The blond sighed, wondering if Izaya was coming. Random men kept passing Shizuo's table and asking him if the seat across from him was taken, to which he kept replying yes, but when 20 minutes turned into half an hour, he said no to someone, who then sat down.

For a second, Shizuo hoped it might just be Izaya that he happened to let sit across from him, but that was not the case. It was a small, timid looking guy with mousy brown hair. He had a cute face, one hair sticking up at a strange angle though. "H-hi...I'm John," He introduced himself. From the look of him, Shizuo determined that he couldn't have been more than 19 years old, 20 at the most.

"Shizuo," The blond introduced himself lazily. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to someone else, not that there was much conversation going on with this clearly shy individual. They sat in silence, the brown haired boy looking down at the table and Shizuo sitting with his head turned to the side as if searching the crowd for someone when, in reality, he had given up and wasn't really looking at anything.

"Hey kid, you're sitting in my spot," Someone said, addressing John. Out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo saw John get up and scurry away as someone else sat down. Shizuo chuckled a little.

"That was a little rude don't you think...Izaya?" He commented, turning his head and confirming that it was indeed Izaya who had come over and sat down. Izaya just smirked in response, neither answering that or why he was later than normal.

"So, Shizu-chan. What have you been up to? Pretty eager coming here everyday huh?" Izaya said, adjusting his sitting position and looking directly at Shizuo.

"Heh...I guess," Shizuo laughed a small, nervous laugh.

"No need to be shy Shizu-chan, I know you were probably just itching to see me," Izaya said, the smirk returning to his face. This time though he didn't ask if Shizuo wanted him to get drinks, he just sat at the table without getting up.

"Hey Izaya...that isn't a stage name right?" Shizuo asked, deciding that tonight, he would be the one to ask questions.

Izaya was silent for a moment, contemplating whether to answer or just say something along the lines of 'that's for me to know'. After a moment, he spoke. "Yes."

"Yes it is, or yes it's your real name?" Shizuo asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Alright then, you clearly aren't going to say anything more. What's your last name?" The blond tried.

"I might tell you later," Izaya said, simply. He wasn't giving much description to his answers, being cryptic really just a part of his job. Since he was a stripper for a living, they tended not to say much about themselves as a sort of rule number 1.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Why talk about me? I'm sure you're not that interested in things like that, it doesn't really matter if I have siblings or not," Izaya said, brushing it aside with a smile.

Shizuo sighed inwardly, seeing this was going nowhere. "Well we can get back to that another time," He said, which made Izaya look physically uncomfortable. Shizuo took a slip of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it before passing it to Izaya. "That's uh...my cell phone number," He explained.

"Oh? And you're giving me this because you want me to call you?" Izaya asked picking up the slip of paper and looking at it.

"Well...yeah if you have time..." Shizuo said quietly. He had wanted to give Izaya his cell phone number for awhile now so that they could communicate without going to the club.

"But Shizu-chan, seeing you in person is half the fun! But I guess I might give you a call sometime," Izaya agreed. He put the number in his pocket and got up. "I should get to work, see you around though."

Shizuo watched him leave, and once he had gone he glanced at his watch. It was 10:42 pm, late but not that late. He stood, stretching for a second before turning to leave. He walked toward the exit feeling accomplished. He passed that guy, John, who was now pulling on the sleeve of some annoyed looking blond man.

Shizuo left the club and decided to walk home this time, even though he knew it would take awhile, he enjoyed long walks in the evening, it was calm, peaceful and no harsh sunlight. All the way back to his flat, Shizuo had a smile on his face.

In that moment, things were going the way he had planned.

In that moment, life was good.

* * *

><p>Alright, so that was the fifth instalment of Inexperienced :). You know, it's a funny story, this used to have a different title, but when I changed the fic into a long term fic, I also changed the name. But that was a good thing because frankly the title was pretty stupid before. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had notice that my chapters were getting shorter so I put more in this one as well as worked on it to get it to you quickly. Please review, tell me what you thought of it. This one was just sort of light and fluffy, but the next will have more angst and drama so stay tuned. Oh, and for all you Hetalia fans, yes, that was Italy and Germany making a cameo appearance :) I guess if you know what I'm talking about, you may have gotten a kick out of that. For those of you that hate Hetalia, pssh, that could have been anyone. Anyway, read, review and thank you.<p> 


	6. Tell Me Why

I've been a little lazy, I know, and as usual, I apologize. I'm hoping there's at least one person out there who comes and reads my chapters when I post them. Finger crossed I didn't lose you guys with my slowness. Life catches up to you so you can't write all the time you know? Anyway, to apologize, I'll make my chapters longer and post the next one as soon as possible, how's that? Also, I just want to tell **xxQuietShadowxx** thank you so much for reviewing! Multiple times, too, you did chapter 4 and 5, and that really makes me happy as a writer that you read this story. I'm glad you like it and I hope you will still like this fic in the future :) Another big thank you to **kurosendo** for your reviews on the fic too. You guys made my day!

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>The new development in Shizuo's 'relationship' with Izaya, if you could even call it that, had put the blond at ease. He was lulled into a sense of security knowing that Izaya had his cell phone number and could call him wherever and whenever he wanted, which usually would have made him irritated had it been anyone else. In the past, Shizuo had kept his phone at his flat when he went to work, leaving it on his dresser next to his bed during the day. He wasn't one to get excited when someone called him, and often didn't answer it anyway unless it was important or a call from Kasuka, who always had his undivided attention whenever he needed it. However after recent events, Shizuo had taken to carrying his phone wherever he went.<p>

In most cases, one might assume that all this excitement would turn Shizuo into a mess. But in fact, it actually did him some good for awhile. He was more focused at work, back to his old self in many ways, acting like he used to if not a little less hot tempered. His friends were pleased at that, not really knowing what had affected him before, but glad that he seemed back to normal again. It also served as a sort of restraint, in a good way. Shizuo was less eager to get back to the club now, so he had more evenings to himself to spend reading or out with Kadota and the gang or Kida.

Just as it seemed Shizuo's life, social and otherwise, was getting back on track, he got a call from his brother. Shizuo answered immediately, at first hoping it might be Izaya but not feeling too let down when he saw his brother's name in the caller identification. "Hey, Kasuka? What's up?" Shizuo answered. The two siblings had a friendly little exchange, catching up on current events, though Shizuo neglected to mention Izaya, and having a generally pleasant conversation.

"And Shizuo," Kasuka said in his monotone voice, an afterthought that would've sounded slightly questioning if said by anyone else.

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming back from America. The film shoot is ending and I'll be in Japan in two weeks."

"Really? That's great! I know you probably have a hotel and limo booked, what with you being famous and all, but you know you're welcome at my place any time. Just say the word," Shizuo offered, ecstatic about more good news.

"I know. Thanks."

Even though he didn't say much or seemingly have much emotion, Shizuo knew what Kasuka thought and felt. He knew that was his brother's way of saying that he was aware that Shizuo was always there for him. "It'll be great to see you in person again as opposed to billboards and cardboard," Shizuo said with a laugh. "I will get to see you right? I know you're probably going to be busy..."

"I'll have time. I've got to go now, bye."

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Bye Kasuka, see you soon," Shizuo said as he hung up the phone. Life couldn't get any better could it? His brother was coming home, his job was working out, he had Izaya, and... But he had forgotten to mention Izaya to Kasuka hadn't he? Well not really forgotten as much as left out, but why? Just that quickly his high was shattered, the pieces of his happy façade falling down around him.

In truth, Shizuo knew exactly why he hadn't mentioned Izaya to Kasuka. It was because whatever they had, if anything, was far from official. Shizuo didn't want to lie to Kasuka, or embellish the truth. He was okay with Izaya being a stripper, but what was really going on between them? It wasn't as if they were technically dating per se, but Shizuo couldn't say he didn't know Izaya either. It had been about a week and a half now since Shizuo had last seen Izaya even. The raven hadn't called either to boot.

Thinking about that brought him back to the question of why Izaya wouldn't ever say anything about himself. It was like he was a locked box and Shizuo couldn't find the key. It seemed as though Izaya wouldn't open up to Shizuo. Was it because he didn't care? Was he uncomfortable? Really didn't like Shizuo at all, and was just doing his job pleasing customers? There were so many possibilities and the more Shizuo thought, the worse his reasons got and the worse he felt. He had gotten off work some time ago and now it was evening, but because of his new gloomy mood, he wasn't sure if he could really enjoy his evening now. He hadn't planned to go to the club and in fact didn't think that was a smart idea, but he was never one to think before he acted.

He threw on some clothes and took a cab to the club right then and there. By the time Shizuo was inside the club, the indecision had turned to anger. What was going on? Was he being played? And why the hell didn't Izaya call?

There was no trouble finding Izaya, he was on the dance floor "dancing", which was really just a glorified term for grinding and letting a bunch of nasty men with money touch him. Shizuo made his way over to the raven haired stripper, glaring at anyone who tried to gyrate with him or grope his ass. By the time he was close enough to touch Izaya, he had been so thoroughly touched himself that he felt violated.

Tapping on Izaya's shoulder to get his attention, Shizuo attempted to be heard over the speakers. "Hey can we talk?" He asked loudly.

"Oh Shizu-chan! I thought you had stopped coming here," Izaya said with a small laugh. "Yeah, sure we can talk," He said leading Shizuo away from the dance floor. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked innocently.

"Why didn't you call?" Shizuo blurted out. It was the first question on his mind. He was still being a little loud and they were now attracting stares.

"Right you did give me your number didn't you...where did I put that... Well I've been busy with work and such you know? How about we go somewhere more private?" Izaya said.

Shizuo followed as Izaya led him back to that room. It had dawned on him just now how convenient this room was. And that it had a bed. What was it there for? Who had used the bed? And what did they do in it? Was Izaya involved? The blond contemplated this, walking into the room a little absent-mindedly.

Izaya took the opportunity while Shizuo wasn't really paying attention to sit him down on the bed, take a seat next to him and look at him. "What are we Izaya?"

"What are we? What do you mean? I don't understand," Izaya said, frowning.

"You know... Do we...do we have something? I might be reading to much into this but I like you Izaya and I just want to know if you like me too or am I just another customer to you?"

"Of course I like you," Izaya said, but in a non-committal way like a friend might say to another friend. "And technically you're not a customer since you don't pay me to take my clothes off. Anything I've done was for free because I'm nice like that. In fact, I'll show you just how nice I can be."

"Well that wasn't really what I -" Shizuo started to say. Izaya hadn't actually answered his question very well and was making it seem like this was all out of pity. However his thoughts were interrupted because he was distracted when Izaya got off of the bed which Shizuo had just recently realized they had even been sitting on, and was now kneeling down in front of him, unzipping his jeans. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just relax, I'm showing you just how nice I can be." Izaya said, and Shizuo didn't stop him as he removed the blond's jeans. Izaya shaped his mouth into a little 'o' shape and breathed hot air on the bulge in Shizuo's boxers, making the area warm and ever so slightly moist with Izaya's mouth over it.

Shizuo didn't have the energy to protest, instead just deciding to give up and enjoy this, for now anyway. Izaya's tongue flicked out a couple of times, teasingly tracing around the bulge. The blond gasped, feeling that sweet sensation and wishing the cloth of his boxers wasn't there. He bit his lip so that he wouldn't voice that little desire.

Izaya removed his mouth from Shizuo's covered arousal, much to Shizuo's displeasure. Instead, the stripper pushed up the bottom of Shizuo's shirt and began kissing his toned lower stomach and abs, something Shizuo found to feel good, but not what he wanted. Now that Izaya had started something, Shizuo's member was throbbing for him to get back to it. The blond started to reach down when he thought Izaya wasn't looking, but he was caught as the raven pushed his hand away.

"Always the eager one..." Izaya said lowly, tracing one finger around Shizuo's thighs, everywhere except where Shizuo wanted to be touched. "Did you want something?"

Not wanting to lose his dignity, Shizuo didn't say anything at first. However as that finger drifted closer and then further away from his member, he cracked. "I want...I want you to um..." He stumbled to find words, not having done anything like this before, which was sad for his age. "I want you to...touch me..."

"To what Shizu-chan? I didn't catch that, you'll need to speak up."

"I want you to touch me," Shizuo repeated, slightly louder.

"Really Shizu-chan, I don't know how you expect me to do anything if you don't tell me what you want in a voice I can hear," Izaya continued to taunt.

"Touch me dammit!" Shizuo said, clearly now. He was needy, desperate, and slightly annoyed.

"Aye, aye, captain," Izaya said. "I hope you don't mine the way I choose to touch you..." The raven said before completely lowering the boxers and taking Shizuo's weeping erection into his mouth.

Shizuo moaned at the contact, the warm wet cavern enveloping his cock. He tried to buck his hips up into Izaya's mouth, but Izaya was ready for him. The stripper held him down so as not to choke, swirling his tongue around and gazing up at Shizuo with those deep red irises. Izaya pulled his head back so that only the head of Shizuo's cock was still in his mouth. He sucked on it and ran his tongue across it, sending waves of pleasure through the blond.

With his hand, Izaya begun to stroke the base of the arousal as he took most of it into his mouth yet again. As Izaya worked on him, Shizuo felt himself come closer to the edge. "Izaya...I'm...I'm gonna..." He warned the other, but Izaya didn't move his head. Instead, he kept up his sucking and stroking ministrations and Shizuo could've sworn he even increased in intensity a bit.

It wasn't long until Shizuo climaxed into Izaya's mouth with a groan, not being able to last due to lack of sexual intercourse. He rode out the orgasm as Izaya continued to suck and swallow every drop. When Shizuo was spent, he looked down at Izaya, panting. Izaya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned the look, lust lacing his features.

Shizuo laid back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. However he didn't get that much time to rest because as it appeared, Izaya wasn't done yet.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that one, I hate to leave you hanging like that so I'm working on chapter 7 right now. Please read and review, critique this chapter if possible 3<p> 


	7. Seduction

Chapter 7! Here we go. And one thing I'd like to address, **Bronabin**, thanks for the review! I was actually planning to do something similar to that in this chapter, you'll see. I really enjoy writing angst as you might be able to tell if you've ever seen any of my other stories. The angst and arguments come naturally to me, where as the smut I don't really like to write to be honest. That doesn't stop me from doing it, but I live to make the characters fight with each other as well as themselves internally. I considered making one of the coming chapters revolve around Izaya instead of Shizuo, but I wasn't sure if that would really be a good idea. So yeah, thanks for the review, I think you'll enjoy this chapter and the one following. ;D

Author: Jani

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Izaya laughed lowly and climbed up back onto the bed. "First time you've had that happen, eh Shizu-chan?" He asked, a hint of mocking in his tone.<p>

"..." Shizuo didn't have a response to that because honestly, it was. However he had no intention of telling Izaya that. In fact, that question, that mocking tone, brought him back to his original purpose. What was he doing here? Coming to the club so often... Letting this man do these things... Did they mean anything to him? Because Shizuo felt something, and he didn't know if he could take finding out that he was just another toy being used before he was thrown away. He still had some pride.

Izaya attempted to come closer to him, but the blond put a hand out to stop him. No more of this. No more distractions or seduction to keep him there, keep him stupid. When he thought long and hard about this situation, Izaya knew all about Shizuo, but Shizuo didn't even know Izaya's last name. He was wrong earlier, when he thought that while they weren't an official couple, he at least knew Izaya. He didn't know Izaya at all. And this had to stop.

Shizuo wasn't the kind of guy who would do these things just to do them, and especially not with a stranger. He never thought he would be in this situation, but really he was no better than the average pig that hired a prostitute to please them. The more he thought about it, the more disgusted he became. He didn't want to be that guy, the guy he could become. He refused to be that guy.

Even his friends had noticed lately that he was changing, and Shizuo had to admit that he was happy seeing Izaya, but that wasn't enough. To just see this almost stranger in a club every once in awhile. Sure it made him happy, but at a price. This gift was like a curse, a web Shizuo had unwittingly stumbled into. How long would it take before he lost himself in this maze? Already he thought of Izaya most of the time when they weren't together, like a drug. An addiction in the early stages.

He knew he was putty in Izaya's hands. Though he couldn't read the man, had no idea what he was thinking, he knew certain things. Izaya had his cell phone number, but had never bothered to pick up the phone and call or even text. He never said anything about himself, closing the subject when Shizuo had asked. Even now, Izaya had described what he was doing as 'being nice'. Shizuo wasn't a charity case.

"Izaya, stop," The blond said as the other had tried to reach out and grab his shirt. "I wont... I won't put up with this any more. Am I just a toy to you?" Shizuo asked as he pulled his boxers back up.

"What? Come on Shizu-chan, lighten up. What are you on about now? You know, you think too much," Izaya said, seemingly trying to brush it off.

"Is this all just a game to you? When I leave, will you even spare a second thought for me? You say you like me, but if that's true, then why are we basically perfect strangers?"

Izaya smirked, letting Shizuo's words fall without showing emotion. "Shizu-chan, I don't think you should make such a big deal out of this. I mean, perfect strangers? Don't you think that's a little over-dramatic?"

"No, I don't. I don't know anything about you and for all I know you could be doing this with every other guy that walks into this club. What makes me special?"

"I dunno Shizu-chan, what makes you special?"

"...Well like I said before, I thought we had something... And I also thought you liked me as more than just an acquaintance, but I guess I was wrong on both accounts," Shizuo said, looking down into his lap.

"Is that what you think? And your view is that if you can't have all of me, then you want nothing to do with me, is that it?" Izaya asked, one eyebrow up.

To that Shizuo was silent. That had been his thought process, but now that it had been said out loud, he wasn't sure if it was really what he wanted. To just break it off completely? If that happened then...

"Don't you think that's a little selfish of you? To want me all to yourself in some desire to have a boyfriend or lover; one partner that you can claim as your own," Izaya went on to say, causing the blond to inhale sharply and clench a fist.

"That not...! That isn't what I meant, I..."

"Then what did you mean Shizuo? If that isn't your reason then what is? Why won't you just leave things alone, let the chips fall where they may?" Izaya brought his voice down to a velvet-like whisper then, low and soft, painting a picture of what could be in Shizuo's head. It was like the Garden of Eden, and Izaya had just offered the reddest apple on the tree.

"I..." Shizuo stumbled for words as he thought. He had fabricated a problem but not a solution, so now it was his turn to be verbally attacked. He had said that he wasn't looking for Izaya to be his lover, but that was wrong wasn't it? Those words had seemed a bit strong to him, but that was the general idea, for them to have some sort of official relationship, or at least an acknowledged relationship of any kind. The way Izaya said had made it sound wrong to desire those things, but it wasn't, was it?

Izaya took the opportunity to get close to Shizuo and put his lips close to the blond's ear. "If you don't know, and if you like me so much, then humour me. One last time," He began. "I want you to fuck me Shizuo."

Shizuo snapped out of his tunnel of thought upon hearing those words. He couldn't though...he couldn't give in. If he did this then he'd never be free... but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to. However it would be his fist time, and shouldn't that be between two people who love each other mutually? No, he had to stick to his convictions and not let Izaya convince him into this. Why was it that he could be so strong in his mind, but when it came down to it, he easily gave into whatever Izaya offered?

"N-no Izaya... I just can't."

Izaya was almost taken aback, as most people didn't reject him flat out like this, but he wasn't surprised. On the contrary, he was ready because he had been expecting this. He had the tongue of a demon, cunning and seductive, and was determined to get Shizuo to sleep with him.

"Why not Shizuo? Because of your morals? Decisions made? I'm not telling you to forget about them, I just want you to do this one thing for me. Think of it as closure. Do this and any thoughts or doubts you may have had will be confirmed, strengthened. It'll help," Izaya tried to convince Shizuo.

At first, Shizuo stopped and was about to consider Izaya's words. Closure... Wasn't that what he wanted? What he needed? He shook his head. He couldn't let Izaya get to him, let his words poison his mind. "Izaya, no. It would mess up everything, everything I stand for... I'm just not that kind of guy."

"I think I see now. This is like an ultimatum. You want me to make a decision. But you know, you really don't. Not like this. You would never accept it if I just declared you my lover right here and now, you'd neither believe it or want things to go that way, because you forced them. It would eat you up inside and you wouldn't be able to live with it. I do know you," Izaya said, his snake-like words getting to Shizuo.

He was right wasn't he...? Shizuo didn't really want things to go down like that... But he couldn't give in to Izaya either could he? Without knowing the truth... how he felt...

"Here's my final offer then. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Do it because I want to, with you," Izaya said, using his final reserve.

It was those words precisely that got to Shizuo. _Because I want to, with you_. If Izaya wanted this then...then it was all worth it right? He wasn't going against himself if it was mutual, if Izaya had initiated it and said himself that he wanted this...

Izaya stroked Shizuo's cheek with the back of his hand, his soft skin moving slowly across the blond's face and moving to cup his chin. "Please. You can still do whatever you were planning to do afterwards, just do this for me," Izaya said, his red eyes looking deep into Shizuo's own amber ones.

Shizuo thought about it seriously. What would this hurt? And after, like Izaya said, he could still go on and do what he would've done anyway, as long as he could resist the addiction. He could still...well he wasn't entirely sure what he was planning to do really...

"Please." _Don't leave_. Izaya waited as Shizuo opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

><p>Annnnd cliff-hanger! I like this one, it was really easy to write actually. If my calculations are correct, this would be the second chapter I've posted today :D I'm so proud of myself. I just really wanted to get this one out to you guys, so I did this one pretty quickly, I hope it doesn't seem rushed! I know its kinda short, but I wrote it with flowing inspiration, so I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. I 3 angst, and I'd honestly take angst over smut any day of the week. Not that that means I'll have lacking smut, oh no. I just love me some angst.<p> 


	8. Remember My Touch

Chapter 8, finally. Just a heads up, I may be a little slower with updates because my laptop can no longer type the 'a', 'q', 'z', or '1' keys and I have to do something odd in order to use those letters. I'm pretty bummed about that, but I refuse to stop writing. So, please enjoy this chapter. Or not. Depends on what you like.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Shizuo closed his eyes as Izaya's voice floated through his mind. He had made a decision. He was going to do it. Fuck the consequences. Karma be damned. He was going to sleep with a stripper.<p>

"Okay..." The blond said, his voice shaky. He considered this was for the best, he would do this and then in spite of it, summon the strength to leave.

"Okay?" Izaya reiterated, as if the word needed interpretation.

"I'll sleep with you. But you'll need to tell me what to do, I haven't ever done anything like this before," Shizuo admitted, figuring it was better to come clean now then embarrass himself under false pretences later, in the heat of things.

Izaya smirked in the bottle blond's direction. "Honestly, I could tell you were a virgin, so you didn't really need to say that Shizu-chan, but alright," He said, leaning forward to remove Shizuo's shirt. His pants had already been taken care of due to their earlier activities, so the blond's shirt and boxers were all that was left to strip off.

Shizuo raised his arms to make it easier for Izaya to take off his t-shirt, which was on the floor in seconds with a flourish from the raven haired stripper. Instead of pausing to take off his own clothes, Izaya went straight for Shizuo's boxers, taking them off as well without warning, leaving Shizuo completely and openly naked in front of him. Even given his profession and some of the things Izaya had seen and done, he had to admit that it was unbelievably cute seeing Shizuo nude, sitting on the bed and staring at him with innocent, honest, amber coloured eyes, his blond hair tousled from shirt removal. Quite a turn on actually.

Before Shizuo could put much thought to the fact that he was naked while Izaya was fully clothed, the raven had stood up and turned his gaze upon him, seemingly drinking in his appearance. Instead of shying away, embarrassed, Shizuo had returned the look, not sure what else to do, but wanting to do a good job. He knew he was going to leave, but he was also determined to make this time special, prove to Izaya that he wasn't like anyone else he might be messing around with; he was genuine and a lot to be giving up.

"You're in for a real treat now Shizu-chan, consider this your own private show," Izaya said, slowly turning to face away from the blond and wrapping his arms around himself before ridding his torso of his shirt, taking it off slowly with crossed arms. Once it was off, he turned around, his pale, yet beautiful skin now exposed, his chest perfectly pimpled with two nipples, both of which were hardened.

Shizuo quickly came to the realization that this was the first time he had seen Izaya topless, and he had to admit he was impressed. The lean stripper had a great body which was to be expected, but still pleasant to see nonetheless. The raved then started in on his jeans, unbuttoning them and then taking the time to unzip the zipper before he wiggled his hips slightly in a seductive way and letting them drop to the ground. Left in just his boxers, Izaya's enviable curvy body was almost entirely exposed now, that one pesky piece of cloth separating him and Shizuo from being in the same predicament.

Izaya could see that Shizuo was enjoying the little show based on his growing erection, though most virgins were remarkably easy to turn on. Izaya made quick work of the boxers, pushing them to his knees and stepping out of them, now standing naked before Shizuo. The blond continued to be aroused from this sight alone, since he had never really seen Izaya without clothes on, so for him to be standing there exposed like this...

The stripper moved closer to the bed, reaching out to cup his hand around Shizuo's cheek. With his other hand he pushed lightly on the blond's chest, to which said blond took as a sign to lay down, which he did obediently do. Izaya then moved his fingers to graze one of Shizuo's nipples, eliciting a whimper from him. Lithe fingers took the perk nub and rubbed it more forcefully, adding a pinch and a twist here and there. This ministration earned Izaya a full blown moan from the other man, the blond's eyes squeezing shut and his head rolling back.

The teasing hand, once finished playing with those nubs, trailed down to the blond's stomach, feeling the lower muscles in those toned abs twitch at the touch. Izaya smirked, loving the way he could make Shizuo's body react. Down one leg he went, tracing circles on Shizuo's thighs but not touching the places Shizuo wanted him to. A constant game between the two of them. Shizuo whined in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shizu-chan, did you need something?" Izaya said.

'Not this again...' Shizuo thought upon hearing Izaya drop that same line. "Touch me. Please Izaya?" He begged outright, knowing that was what Izaya wanted, that rush of power over someone else.

With a smirk, Izaya slowly began to stroke Shizuo's shaft. He used his other hand to snake in from behind and hold Shizuo's balls, rolling them along with a slight squeeze. Shizuo moaned as Izaya worked, getting harder by the second. The sensations stopped all too soon when the warmth of Izaya's hands left his arousal. Shizuo looked up with lust-glazed eyes to see what Izaya was doing.

Reaching under the bed, Izaya retrieved a small bottle. A virgin though he was, Shizuo did have some idea of how this worked, but from the look of it, he seemed to be in the submissive position. He didn't want to bottom, but he wouldn't complain if Izaya attempted to make him bottom. After all, he wanted Izaya to be happy and then regret losing him right?

Luckily, Shizuo didn't have to do that. When Izaya opened the small bottle of lube, he got up to straddle Shizuo's hips. "Do you want to do it, or watch me?" He asked.

Eager to please, Shizuo responded with, "I'll do it." He sat up so that Izaya was in his lap and let the stripper apply the lube over his fingers. With his pointer finger, the blond man reached down and found the ring of muscles that was Izaya's entrance. He slipped his finger inside the warm cavern carefully, not wanting to hurt the other. Seeing no signs of pain on Izaya's face, Shizuo moved his finger in and almost out in an up and down fashion. Letting a minute or two of that pass by, he added a second finger and did the same thing. He didn't try to 'scissor' his fingers because he had read somewhere that doing that with a man was the easiest way to cause tearing and injury.

Judging from Izaya's surprised expression, he had expected Shizuo to try and do just that. When the blond had worked in three fingers, the stripper motioned for him to stop. Shizuo removed his fingers and watched as Izaya lined himself up with his cock. Shizuo suppressed a moan as he felt the endless heat envelop him. There was no movement for a solitary moment, but then Izaya began to move his hips, lifting himself up and down and riding Shizuo.

The blond however, had other plans. He placed a hand on Izaya's back and tightened his grip as he switched their position to missionary, much to the stripper's surprise. Shizuo began thrusting with his own power this time, starting out slow and the escalating to a faster pace.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan harder," Izaya moaned, to which the blond complied, adding more pressure to his thrusts. He didn't have to go very far in to glide past Izaya's prostate, causing moans to erupt from Izaya at a greater volume. The friction created as the blond went past that spot over and over again made each thrust feel even better for Izaya, bursting with pleasure.

Uncaught by Shizuo, one tear had formed in the corner of Izaya's right eye. Not because he was in pain, no he was loving the physical aspect of this, but because he could tell by how hard Shizuo was working to please him that he was going to leave.

Shizuo on the other hand, was very preoccupied with the sensations pooling in his groin to notice the tear in the dimly lit room, instead focused on how close he was. "Izaya...I'm close," He stated.

"That's alright, you can come inside," Izaya purred, winking.

It was all too much for Shizuo, who came hard, Izaya moving his hips as the blond rode out his orgasm. Spent, but not satisfied, Shizuo continued to thrust and began to stroke Izaya's member until he got the other to come as well, soiling his chest and the sheets.

Izaya was caught off-guard by that, most of the people he slept with only concerned with their own pleasure. It was a refreshing change of pace. The blond had since slumped over of half of Izaya's body, breathing hard.

"That was pretty good for a virgin," Izaya commented, reminding Shizuo that his virginity was now gone and it wasn't coming back. The blond smiled, though his face was in the covers, unseen. "Stay here tonight?," Izaya whispered.

"...Sure," Shizuo agreed without looking up, though both men knew it was a lie.

* * *

><p>I hope that was sufficiently lemony with an angsty twist. I'm just going to warn you now, there is lots of angst and decision making in the next few chapters, and I'm still considering writing the next chapter centred around Izaya for the day after instead of Shizuo... interesting... Think I should? Read and review, thank you much!<p> 


	9. A Season In Hell

Chapter 9 ! I think I've said this before, but I have this fic all planned out already chapter by chapter, and it looks like this fic will amount to about 15 chapters. I decided that this chapter will focus on Izaya, so notice the difference from the other Shizuo centred chapters. In a way, this chapter is kind of a spoiler. I mean, I'm sure you want to know what Izaya's really thinking through all of this and what he does all day, so some of that will be in here. It all leads up to one decision that Izaya's going to make that will drag everything back to Shizuo. To the reviewers; thank you so much!

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Shizuo had started out as if he were going to stay the night, settling in next to Izaya when they were finished and pulling the covers over them as if he were about to sleep there. However due to his natural skepticism, the raven haired stripper could tell that the blond was going to try and pull something. Maybe ditch him in the middle of the night unceremoniously when he thought Izaya was sleeping. Leave him looking pathetic. But he wouldn't get the satisfaction, no, Izaya would have to care about him for that.<p>

And he didn't, did he? Of course not. He couldn't. What did this inexperienced, naïve little blond have that he couldn't get from anyone he pleased? Someone less clingy perhaps? Someone that didn't have those deep, kind, amber eyes, or that honest smile, or... Well this was for the best. This way Izaya wouldn't have to do it himself, if the blond wanted to leave, Izaya could let him go, that wasn't a problem. In fact, it would be a relief, he wouldn't be waiting around, slacking on his job while glancing at the door of the club to see if Shizuo had stopped by yet...

It was just simpler this way. Let things run their course. Who cared if he didn't get to see one familiar face any more, there were plenty of regulars at the club. Mind, most of them weren't as attractive, some lacked a personality, some were too lewd for words and had a gross aura about them, but a few were tolerable. Maybe not as interesting or fun to mess with but still. Izaya had other people he could talk to. The other stripper acts didn't like him very much because he was so popular and made the most cash, but he didn't need their company anyway. The bartender had a few humorous things to say, was mildly attractive and an average lay, (yes, Izaya had found that out himself, twice) so he could act as a sort of replacement for the blond.

The more Izaya thought about it, the more confused he became when none of his other options seemed appealing. Why? What had Shizuo done to him to make him like this? Almost, dare he think it, attracted to the blond specifically. That was a dangerous word to use when it came to Izaya's workplace. It wasn't as bad as if he were a prostitute/call boy, but the same rules still applied; no kissing a customer directly on the lips, and no forming attachment to any certain customer. Izaya was allowed to like his time with someone, but he wasn't supposed to get to know them well enough to like or even love them.

Not that this case was like that, it wasn't. He didn't love Shizuo, he couldn't. It was a risky move for both his job and his own heart, which he kept carefully protected. Even for the sake of consideration he did love Shizuo, it was a little late in the game to realize it, complications aside. He was very good at reading people, watching their actions, being able to tell what they were thinking and predict their reactions to future situations. From what Izaya could gather about Shizuo, which was surprisingly little since the blond was unpredictable in most cases, he was just about certain that the blond would leave.

He was determined to be awake when it happened, but the way things panned out was not what he had in mind. Shizuo had begun to make little circles on Izaya's bare back with his warm finger, lulling the raven haired man to sleep in the process. However, even though at some point in the night Shizuo had gotten up and dressed himself completely so that he could exit the club, he ended up waking Izaya halfway with a kiss to his cheek. Izaya's eyes had fluttered when he felt movement and he looked up to see Shizuo standing, fully clothed.

He was half asleep so he didn't fully comprehend everything, but he knew what was happening nonetheless. Shizuo was leaving, but he had chosen to wake Izaya up for this. Ever unpredictable. "I'm going now Izaya," The blond said. "I think you know what this means. I'm sorry I have to do this but you know what? It's your choice Izaya... Every thing's your choice." He turned and left then, all the way out of the club without looking back.

Izaya, now roused, looked around until his eyes spotted the small digital clock on the floor, plugged into the wall. It claimed that it was one a.m. Izaya sighed, he didn't have any shows that night, so no one would notice how much of his shift he had missed, though he was still on the clock until 3. Instead of slipping out to go back to his apartment or going back to sleep, Izaya threw his clothes back on long enough to get out of the room he was in and go to the staff bathroom. It was a large bathroom; part bathroom, part locker room, part shower house. Izaya was there for the showers, to wash himself as he always had to after bottoming.

He removed his clothes once more and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting the wet jets hit his skin. He soaked for a moment before he got on to the hard part, washing his legs and entrance. He was used to this cleansing routine, but that didn't make it comfortable. He thought more clearly in the shower, so he tried to process what had just happened. Shizuo had left but what was it he had said?

_'Every thing's your choice Izaya'._

So he was expecting something then. Well Izaya refused to give him the satisfaction. He would not beg, he would not lift a finger to merge his life with the blond's once more. In fact, he would just go back to his regular routine as if nothing had ever happened. Shizuo who? If that blond really wanted to be with him so badly, he wouldn't have left, and Izaya never wasted time pining pathetically over someone who didn't want him. That had been the choice he made once before in his first official relationship as well.

It was back when he was a teen, young and reckless. He had met a very interesting man, older than he was, named Shiki and seduced him. They had said they were dating, but looking back on it now, it was probably just messing around to Shiki. The man never talked about himself, simply showing up in a car when Izaya was walking from school to God knows where, picking him up where they would just go to some hotel and fuck. Izaya, young and naïve as he had been, thought it was love at the time. How stupid he had been. That man was probably married and cheating on his wife with some high school kid for fun. Regardless of the circumstance, he had decided one day that he was done with Izaya and left, much like Shizuo had, but in a far less thoughtful way, instead, cold and detached.

Izaya had been confused at the time, but he didn't pine after the man, nor could he bring himself to feel bitter. He was just...done. It had taught him a lesson about life though; there was no such thing as love in this world, simply attraction, obsession, and lust.

Izaya stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Yes, he would go back to his usual routine, and he would start with working the rest of his shift. He slipped his clothes on and headed out to the hallway that led to the main public bit of the club.

Music pounding in his ears, he looked around for any mildly attractive people there alone, possibly confused looking. Upon finding one, the stripper went over to chat them up and eventually took him to the bar for drinks. This was another reason why he got on well with the bartender; he was always bringing in customers. When the man he had invited to the bar started drinking and began to get a little tipsy, Izaya abandoned him next to an equally tipsy customer. If they mixed well, which with their level of alcohol intake they surely would, there was some repeat business for the club. That was basically what Izaya did for the club when he didn't have any shows, blended in, chatted people up and made them want to come back and get them to spend some money. The only other thing he did besides that was amuse them, but that was for his own pleasure as much as their's.

Wandering over to the dance floor, he found that while there was music playing and a few people grinding on the side, it was pretty much dead. Izaya supposed that if he wanted something done right he would have to do it himself, so he walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing in a sexy but graceful, elegant but lewd manner. There was soon a light on him and people began to form a circle to watch him move. Loving the attention, Izaya continued to work to his strengths, moving his arm in a way that disturbed his shirt every so slightly. He grabbed one random person from the circle of watchers and danced up against them, much to their delight.

At this display, a few others came in to get a piece of the action, a touch, and before long, the circle that had been formed to watch had exploded into a giant group of people dancing and gyrating, taking up the dance floor. Viewing his work as done, Izaya slipped out and sat down at a table.

2:30 a.m. His shift was nearly over. Izaya sighed. Even though he did these actions all the time, these routines to promote club action, it didn't feel right. On top of that, he kept getting an image of a certain blond in his mind, that nostalgic feeling flooding his brain. He had even subconsciously chosen to sit at the table that they had always used on Shizuo's visits.

Still, Izaya would not cave. It hadn't even been one night yet. However, even though he was going to be strong, that didn't mean he had to stick it out _tonight_ per se. He stood and stretched, looking around at the seemingly stable situation in the club, the two guys at the bar he had set up earlier now making out, and he walked out the front door. Izaya took a cab to his apartment. It was pretty far out, nowhere near his workplace. No one would ever believe that what he made at the club could pay for the apartment he had though. It was a large, posh place, clean and stylish. There was one of those offices on the first floor with a receptionist that gave you your keys, a sign of how expensive the place was.

Izaya spent the rest of the night in his apartment, just laying on his couch, thinking until he fell asleep.

His entire week went by relatively slowly, his daily routine seeming more and more mundane to him as time went on, something Izaya found he couldn't handle. He needed his life to be interesting, that was the whole point of his job, to make his life interesting. By the end of that week, he couldn't take it any more. He knew what the root of his problem was, and he knew how to change it. Stubborn as he was, it was a hard decision to make, but the status quo was not good enough.

Sitting in his house on his day off, Izaya took out his cell phone, located the name he was looking for and hit call.

* * *

><p>Wow. Well I wasn't actually planning to end the chapter there, I was going to put the call in here from the other point of view, but you know, I think this makes for more suspense. He could be calling either Shizuo or old flame Shiki that he didn't want to pine about. Take a gander. Read and review, and I hope you liked Izaya's side because I don't think it'll happen again.<p> 


	10. This Time

Chapter 10, here we go. I've noticed whilst perusing through some of my other chapters in this fic that they've all been relatively short. I apologize for that, I don't normally write longterm fics. I'm more of a one shot kind of person. So anyway, this marks the first of the last six chapters now, the fic is ending soon. Ten down, five to go. Challenge accepted. Though I feel the need to say that while the fic had 15 chapters planned, it is a possibility that this will end up being 16 chapters long it total.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The ring of the cell phone reverberated through the house, a generic ring tone playing for an unknown caller. It rang once...twice...three times without an answer before someone finally picked it up.<p>

"...Hello?"

"Hi, is this Shizu-ch...Heiwajima-san's phone?" Izaya asked upon hearing the flat voice that was definitely not Shizuo.

"Yes."

"Is he available?"

"No."

_'Dammit...' _Izaya thought to himself. "Will he be available any time soon?"

"Yes."

This person was starting to get annoying with all the monosyllabic answers. "Who are you anyway?"

"Heiwajima Kasuka." Kasuka had returned from his trip earlier than expected, so he had stopped by his brother's place, much to Shizuo's surprise. The blond had gone to the store for groceries and was due back any minute.

"So you're his..."

"Brother."

So this was Shizuo's infamous brother. He had popped up in conversation a few times, so Izaya was aware of who he was. The raven haired man had wanted to keep this brother of Shizuo's on the phone for as long as possible, or at least until Shizuo became available again, but luckily for him opportunity arose and he was spared the _utter joy_ of carrying out this wonderful conversation further. There was a mix of background noises coming from Kasuka's end of the call, and since Izaya had always had a knack for noticing things, he was able to make out from the noise that someone was unlocking and entering the house from maybe oh, two rooms away. Judging by the heavier than expected footsteps, it sounded as though the person entering had something with mass on them somewhere, most likely in their hand, bags from the rustling plastic sound.

Based off of his keen analysis, unless he was mistaken Izaya was just about certain that Shizuo had arrived back from wherever he had been, the logical guess being some sort of store and hence the bags. Izaya wasn't completely sure of those things since Kasuka hadn't exactly given him very many details in their brief conversation. Again, luck was on Izaya's side when he was relieved of asking about his recent findings when he heard a voice that he recongnized as Shizuo's saying he was back from the grocery store.

Kasuka responded to the voice, saying a simple 'welcome home' from a small distance, as if he turned away from the phone to say that. The sound of bags meeting some sort of hard surface could be heard just before the sound of footsteps getting gradually louder. "Hey. Is...that _my_ phone?" Shizuo's voice asked, not upset, just curious.

"Yeah. I picked it up just in case it was anyone important," Kasuka explained in that distanced monotone voice again.

"Was it? Anyone important I mean?"

"I dunno. He never told me his name, but he's still on the line. You tell me, is it anyone important?" Kasuka asked flatly, handing over the cell phone to Shizuo. Neither of them sounded very interested, just slightly on the curious side. Honestly, even though he knew Kasuka wasn't actually expecting an answer to his question and would probably pass the phone and walk away, Izaya couldn't deny that he wanted to know the answer.

Shizuo was chuckling a bit as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. He cleared his throat just before he spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey Shizu-chan."

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo asked, genuinely shocked. Even though it had only been a week since he had left and therefore a week without contact, the surprise was rooted in the fact that Shizuo hadn't expected Izaya to call. Or do anything really. The blond had prepared for it to be his decision in the end; he either caved and came crawling back to the club, or learned to function again as if he had never met Izaya.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Well yeah I mean... We need to -"

"Talk. I know, that's why I called. But I want to talk in person," Izaya said. He had made up his mind and was going to tell Shizuo his thoughts, but that was something he wanted to do face to face.

"Well I dunno...You sure it's not better said here and now? At a distance?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I just honestly want to talk to you, not seduce you. It can be at a public place like a restaurant or something, very civilized, I just need to say this to your face when I know I have your full attention."

Shizuo went quiet on his end, thinking. It sounded alright, in truth it sounded like a sort of date...that is if they were _together_ it would be. What could it hurt? He had taken his own respective closure, now shouldn't he allow Izaya his? "Alright. We can meet up. How about the little coffee and sweet shop between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku?"

"That's fine, when? Sometime today would be ideal for me."

"Whatever, I'm free, meet you there in an hour then?"

"Yeah, okay see you then," Izaya said right before Shizuo hung up. The blond ran a hand through his hair. He had an hour before he had to meet with Izaya and talk about...about the standing they had relationship wise he supposed. He turned and went to put his groceries away and then proceeded to get ready for the meeting. He was already dressed to go out but he changed again anyway, something that looked casual and yet still presentable; a black t-shirt with jeans and a belt. He shook his head a little, not that it did much to his hair, the blonde mop still pleasantly messy as per usual.

Shizuo told Kasuka that he was going out and then left his house, feeling slight guilt at having not spent much time with his brother yet, even though the other had bothered to come over. Shizuo shook it off, reassuring himself that he wouldn't be gone long.

He rarely used his car, preferring to walk wherever he needed to go, but in this case he did take his car. It was a long distance and it was pretty warm out, so Shizuo figured the car was best. He drove with an aura of confidence; it was almost certain that the reason for this meeting was so that Izaya could get his closure and they'd finally be done. Honestly, it was a little saddening, as Shizuo wasn't really over Izaya in his mind, still a little infatuated, but he wasn't about to hold someone back who didn't want to be with him. He had remembered how to live again, one guy wasn't everything. There were other fish in the sea, even if Shizuo didn't really want another fish...

When he arrived at the shop, he parked his car in the lot and looked around. Judging from the look of the lot, there weren't many people there. There were a couple of cars and then an ostentatious white one that caught Shizuo's eye, but other than that it was empty. At least it would be private then. The blond got out of his car and took a deep breath, heading inside the building.

When he looked around for a table and Izaya, nostalgia flooded him of how he used to do the same thing when they met at the club. Forever lost in thought, Izaya found Shizuo first as per usual. "Hey...Shizu-chan. Still daydreaming I see," He remarked with a smirk as he caught Shizuo's attention.

"Izaya, hey. So which table?" The blond asked.

Izaya pointed to a table and they both sat down across from one another. There was no awkward silence because Izaya, who was anything but awkward, started talking right off the bat. "Alright Shizuo, I thought about what you said, and that's why I called you here. I'll get right to the point. I don't know what you want me to be for you, and I don't know if I can." Shizuo let Izaya talk, not interrupting but watching his face as he absorbed what the raven haired man was saying. He knew it was serious when Izaya's expression dropped all of its mocking playfulness and he used Shizuo's actual name.

"Look, I don't do this. I don't wait around for people, I don't kiss people, I don't think about people like I've been thinking about you," he said, putting his head in his hands. "And I really don't know what to do because I like you Shizuo. I like you a lot and that shouldn't happen but it did and I couldn't even go a week thinking you're not ever going to see me again and it hurts. Just tell me what to do, tell me that it's okay, that you're not mad. Tell me that I can be with you because I'm not sure that I could handle it if it's too late." When it seemed Izaya was done speaking, Shizuo's eyes were wide. This was not what he had in mind. It was a lot to think about too. The situation here was pretty complicated, yet at the same time, it was simple. Those were the words Shizuo had been waiting to hear from Izaya, whether he knew it or not, and here they were, out in the open. A confession. This guy who'd been nothing but cocky was laying out what was really in his head and admitting to being unsure.

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. The raven haired stripper sat in silence as Shizuo contemplated, but really, none of it was necessary. The blond knew what to say from the moment Izaya had admitted to liking him. "Are you asking?"

"What?"

"Is that a question? Are you asking if I'll...date you?" Shizuo inquired, though the word seemed so inadequate, like it was too small of a word, the wrong phrase to use.

"Are you accepting?"

"If it was an offer, then...yeah. I am."

* * *

><p>Well that took way too long. But I think it's one of the the longest chapters yet, so woohoo. I think this is a really bad place to end the chapter, but I'll have to deal with that because I'm not gonna put any more in here and therefore you have to deal with it too xD I hope you all liked it, please review and if you do, I'll have the next one up faster. Like in less than a week. There, incentive. Unless you hate it, but then, if you did, why would you read this far? So yeah, see you in chapter 11.<p> 


	11. Break Me Down

Chapter 11 hot and fresh. Sorry, my lazy ass procrastinated with this one, I'll be shocked if I haven't lost the few of you who still read this |D. Whoops. Well here we go with the chapter then. Oh, and try to understand that I'm into analogies and metaphors, so if something doesn't seem to make sense, don't take it so literally.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, don't flame. I basically already warned you of the content with the rating, but this is boyxboy love. If you don't like it don't read, if you do like it...we're gonna have some fun with this one ;D Grab your backpacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>It was all rather rushed it seemed, the were more things Izaya could have said, more time Shizuo could have taken thinking, but neither of them needed that. The ends didn't have to be completely water tight for the container to fill if the stream ran quickly, and a quick start is exactly what the two had.<p>

"So, this means we're..." Shizuo spoke after a moment in silence.

"If you want us to be, then yes we are."

The blond couldn't help but smile a bit as he nodded. "You wanna stay for food then? I guess we could turn this into a date since we're already here," He suggested.

"I'd like that," Izaya responded. This whole thing had been pretty hard for him to do, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do now he had gotten what he wanted. After all, he lived for the chase, not the capture. But maybe it could be different now. Perhaps this time instead of being chased, Izaya was doing the chasing, and the capture is exactly the reward he needed.

"Well there isn't too much to pick from since it's just a coffee shop, but they have some pretty good sweets and I think they sell some real food around this time," Shizuo mused, getting up and looking at the order board behind the front counter. There was so much junk food he could buy and he did have a weakness for sweets, so the term 'child in a candy shop syndrome' definitely applied here. Ways to satisfy his addiction without appearing like a pig around Izaya were raging in his mind. There was the first challenge of eating on a date, eat what you want but don't pig out in front of the person you're aiming to impress. The blond sighed. His secret had to come out sometime if it wasn't already apparent in his alcohol preference. He ordered a ridiculous amount of treats, almost one of everything as Izaya came to stand beside him.

"Quite the sweet tooth, eh Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted upon hearing his order. Shizuo just laughed it off. He just happened to like sweets. A lot. Sue the guy.

"I know, I know, I have a problem and I need to stop," Shizuo jested. "This stuff is just too good."

Izaya smirked. "I could've made a sexual joke there, be glad I didn't. Cap your cravings while I order." His order turned out to be just a coffee and the basic salad they offered there. The wait was only momentary and they were given the food pretty quickly. Once they had their items, they sat back down and starting eating. Even though it was just a simple lunch, Shizuo couldn't help feeling elated about what was going on. He was having lunch with Izaya. A date. Just a casual, non sexual activity.

Even with all this going his way though, Shizuo couldn't help but push it. "So uh...Izaya? Does this mean you're willing to answer personal questions now?" He asked as he bit into a flaky pastry.

"Depends. What do you want to know?"

"How is your relationship with your family? Like your parents?"

Izaya made a sort of snort at that and his gaze was cast down at his salad. "Eh. Not great."

"Really?"

"Well how do you think my parents feel about their only son growing up to be a stripper at a gay bar?" Izaya asked, amused that Shizuo had seemed so surprised.

"Oh well...I..."

"Don't worry about it. Since I assume you'll also want to know this, I have two younger sisters as well. They're twins."

Shizuo raised his eyebrows. "Twins? Do you guys get along?"

"Honestly? I haven't talked to them in years. They'd be like 16 or 17 about now I believe. This'll sound rude but I couldn't care less one way or the other. We always just sort of ignored each other."

The blond had a hard time understanding this given his own very close relationship with his younger sibling. He imagined Izaya's household must be very different with all of this disapproval and indifference floating in the air. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"For what?"

"Bringing all this up, it really doesn't sound like the best home life."

Izaya surprised Shizuo again by laughing. "No, I suppose it wasn't," He mused. "But there are worse things and I think you wanted to know so don't apologise just because my family is a bit dysfunctional." Shizuo wasn't exactly sure what to say until Izaya flashed him a reassuring smile and they both went back to eating. When they were finished, they both rose from their seats and headed out to the parking lot. Lo and behold, Izaya walked straight for the flashy white car, and it didn't surprise Shizuo at all that he owned a car like that.

Before Izaya reached his car however, the blond caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder to get him to turn around. There were awkward jerky movements before Shizuo just bent and kissed Izaya's cheek. The raven haired man laughed and smirked at his partner's attempt at a proper goodbye. "So that was what you were trying to do? It looked a lot like a neck spasm at first."

"Oh shut it. At least you let me kiss you even if it was just your cheek."

He had a point. Izaya realised then that he hadn't even thought twice about it when Shizuo went to kiss him whereas normally he'd be dodging and evading as if it were second nature. His smirk fell to be replaced with a more genuine facial expression as he looked at the blond. For a second, he almost initiated their first mouth to mouth kiss and Shizuo's first kiss period, but instead he just turned back to his car. "Well, see you Shizu-chan. I'll call you," He said, getting in his car.

Shizuo nodded and went to his own modest car and drove home trying to focus on the road and not how spectacularly different that trip was from what he had originally envisioned. In hindsight, it probably turned out that way because it was what he wanted all along, and was more of a mutual attraction then a split second change in decision. He parked his car and just sat in it, thinking. Now came the hard part. He had to tell all his friend that he was dating a stripper.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is really short but that's because I haven't updated in forever and I just wanted to get this out there. The next one should be longer and quicker because I'm still writing. Righty-o enjoy your little tidbit here.<p> 


	12. New Beginnings

Heh, 'quicker' the procrastinator's biggest lie. Anyway here's 12, thanks for reviewing, and I think I'm just gonna finish this story so I can move on bleh only like 4 more chapters anyway. Motivation...

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: Homosexuality and sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Shizuo wasn't very big on socializing, and sub sequentially didn't have too many friends. The few people he did consider friends were pretty strange; only about a handful of Ikebukuro's most questioned. There was Shinra, an underground doctor and his ...partner, Celty. Then there was Tom, who happened to be Shizuo's friend and boss as well as Kadota, an all around chill kind of guy. Kida, who'd inadvertently gotten Shizuo into all of this, was really only his friend by accident. For a long time Shizuo had just tolerated the younger boy, but he grew on him over time.<p>

All of them tended to have outings together from time to time, just casual friendly meetings where they'd keep updated with what was going on in their lives, have a few laughs and be done with it. Typically, Shizuo wasn't the one who'd call together the meetings, but he considered this to be a special case deserving of an emergency meeting. All he really had to do was tell Kida, who spread the word around and the next thing he knew they were meeting in 20 minutes at Russian Sushi.

He sighed, not sure how he would tell them; they already knew he was gay and had been pretty nonchalant about that, but this was a whole other story. He dressed and made himself look presentable quickly so that he could get there early and think about this beforehand. When Shizuo arrived at Russian Sushi, he greeted Simon, the owner, and took a seat at a barstool while he waited. Nervous, he ran his hand through his hair multiple times, not knowing how his friends would take his news.

In the end, by the time they each started showing up; Shizuo had no plan on what he was going to say. Kadota came inside followed by Shinra, Celty and Tom. Kida came in last, and it was he who suggested they move to a table when he waltzed in "fashionably late". Taking another deep breath, Shizuo left his stool to join them at a table, sitting on the end.

"So you never told us why you wanted us to come here," Kida said, looking pointedly at Shizuo as if he knew something that hadn't yet been told to him. The older blond shook off that feeling though because how could Kida know about Izaya, it hadn't been very long since it started.

"Well...I just had something I figured you should know and uh," Shizuo tripped over his words. He had meant to be blunt about this and get it over with, but it didn't seem to be coming out that way.

"Tell us what?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah Shizu-chan, tell us what?"

At that voice Shizuo did a double take. None other than Izaya had walked in moments ago in a feat of incredible irony, practically like he'd been following him. "Izaya? W-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down Shizu-chan, it's my day off. I come here for ootoro sometimes, it's really quite good, you should try some," Izaya said casually, greeting Simon as well.

While Shizuo struggled to find words, his mouth resembling a fish at this point, Tom put his two cents in with, "Shizuo, who is this?" while Shinra was busy laughing and spluttering "S-shizu-chan?"

"Ah so that's what it is. You haven't told them about me yet. Well, go ahead and answer your friends Shizu-chan," Izaya said in a sweet sounding voice, smirking and doing nothing to assist.

After a few more seconds of not being able to say anything, let alone explain, Shizuo gathered his thoughts long enough to give it a try. "Well he's my...He's my...He's my Celty."

"He's your Celty?" Shinra inquired after catching his breath, confused.

"Well you know like if I were you he'd be my Celty. Get it?"

Instead of making things easy and just going with it, Shizuo's friends made it all the more difficult by pretending that they had no idea what he meant by that. "In what way, Shizuo? You'll need to explain this further if you want us to understand," Shinra said, leaning in on the table and putting his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table.

"Oh stop," Kadota cut in. "He's clearly telling us that this man is his romantic partner now." Shizuo looked at Kadota and mouthed 'thank you', before returning to glare and Shinra for intentionally being a prick.

"But uh there's more," Shizuo said, only now noticing that both Izaya and Kida were being very quiet.

"And what's that?" Tom asked.

"Izaya? Help me out here?" Shizuo pleaded, looking behind him at where Izaya was standing.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but I'm not sure what you're about to tell them, and either way I need to go get some ootoro. Have fun, sunshine," Izaya went over to the counter to place his usual order with Simon.

"Come on Shizuo just tell us," Shinra egged.

"Well uh…You know how he said it was his day off? His job is…different from most jobs…"

"He's a prostitute isn't he?"

"Shinra! No! But you're kind of close actually, see he's a stripper at this uh," Shizuo coughed before going on. "A stripper at that gay bar that Kida dared me to go in awhile ago. And I've been seeing him technically for awhile now."

It was only then that Kida decided to say anything, and again it wasn't something anyone was expecting. "I kind of already knew about this more or less," He said.

"You knew? How could you possibly have known?"

"Well I didn't know you were 'dating' anyone, but a few weeks ago when you told me you were just gonna stay home instead of going out in the evening, I kinda spotted you leaving the club. I figured something was up."

"Ah sorry about that, it's just…well I told you it wasn't that great the first time when you made me go in so I didn't want to tell you I was going back all the time."

"All the time?" Kida raised an eyebrow at Shizuo after hearing that one.

"I'm going to stop talking now," Shizuo said, putting a hand on his forehead and looking down at the table. Talking to Kida was so hard sometimes. Celty reached over and patted the top of his head, her helmet facing at Kida, who had his hands up in submission, as if to glare at him.

Izaya returned with a bag in his hand to stand by the table, surveying the scene. "Aww did you guys embarrass Shizu-chan?" He jested, confidence rolling off of him.

Shinra laughed at that as Kadota and Tom moved to introduce themselves. Celty typed out what her name was on her PDA and Shinra and Kida eventually followed suit and introduced themselves as well.

Shizuo looked up when they were all done, feeling rather tired, but wanting to take advantage of Izaya's presence. Excusing himself from the table, he told his friends that he and Izaya had urgent business to attend to and ushered the raven-haired man out of the shop. When they were outside and out of earshot, Kida couldn't resist saying to the others, "bet they left to go have sex," and then laugh about it.

"Sorry about that," Shizuo said, looking at Izaya. "They're a little…abrasive."

"Your friends were delightful Shizu-chan."

"Speaking of which, why _do_ you call me that? What made you pick Shizu-chan?"

"No one else calls you that do they?"

"No one's ever really nicknamed me before."

Izaya smirked. "Well there you go then Shizu-chan. I do it to be special. There's a name that I call you that no one else uses, so you'd better get used to it."

Shizuo sighed, just continuing what he was going to say before. "So where do you want to go? I mean, if you want to, I dunno if you already had plans for today, I just wanted to leave."

"Hm? Oh yeah I have the whole day off, so we can do whatever you want. I don't really know your town as well as mine though."

"Right. Well then I guess we could…" Shizuo thought about it for a while, trying to come up with a place that they could go that'd fit and coming up with nothing. "I'm drawing a blank, sorry. We could just go to my flat, I mean my brother's there and it's kind of messy but I mean it's kind of cold out here and you'd be able to eat your food inside," He suggested, gesturing at the bag Izaya was holding.

"Whoa there Shizu-chan, take a lady out to dinner before inviting her back to your place. Who do you think I am? I'm much too classy for that."

"Sorry I thought—"

"I was kidding, your place sounds great."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Shizuo rolled his eyes and led Izaya back to his flat. They walked in silence until they came to their destination. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, looking inside. Kasuka was nowhere to be found, so Shizuo looked around quickly a little, finding his brother asleep on the bed in the guest room. He came back out and closed the door behind Izaya when he'd stepped in.

"Wow Shizu-chan, your house is really cute."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult, but you can just put your coat on one of the hooks by the door there," Shizuo said, doing the same. He led Izaya into the living room and they sat together on the couch. The blond turned on the television, but put the volume on a low setting so as not to wake Kasuka. "My brother's asleep," He said in explanation.

"I'll keep quiet then," Izaya said, though there may or may not have been a hint of innuendo in there. He opened the bag of food and too out his box of ootoro. "Want some Shizu-chan?"

"Eh, fatty tuna isn't really my thing, but thanks for the offer. I think I'm just gonna go get some milk," Shizuo said, standing up and getting a half-gallon bottle of milk out of his refrigerator and guzzling some straight out of the container, not bothering with a cup.

"You know you're not supposed to do that Shizu-chan."

"What do I care, I live alone."

"You just said your brother's here."

"I live alone _usually_ then."

Izaya rolled his eyes, smiling halfway as he ate his food. "I meant it by the way. Your house is nice, I like it."

"Oh, thanks then," Shizuo replied, sitting back down on the couch next to Izaya, glancing at the TV.

"You've got a little…" Izaya gestured to his top lip, and the blond was confused for a moment before realizing what Izaya was telling him and wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve. Izaya laughed at Shizuo as he finished the ootoro, incredibly amused that he had gotten a milk moustache.

"You've got a little," Shizuo mocked as he leaned over and pushed Izaya down on the couch, pitching his voice to mimic what he had said. Izaya smirked and sat back on his elbows, leaning up to kiss him, which surprised Shizuo, but he went with it. When Izaya started using his tongue and really getting into it, warning bells went off in Shizuo's head. By the time Izaya was pushing his knee up against the front of the blond's pants, Shizuo had broken the kiss. "Hey come on Izaya we can't do that stuff right now, my brother's sleeping," He said while catching his breath.

"Relax Shizu-chan, I was only having a bit of fun, I'll be quiet." Ignoring Shizuo's warning, he kept going with his antics; adding more pressure to the front of Shizuo's pants, eliciting a loud groan from the blond. When Shizuo realized that he had made noise, he stopped moving and listened, but when he didn't hear his brother moving around, he let loose a little, indulging Izaya and re-establishing what they had going.

The two of them were kissing hard and grinding against each other, thoroughly enjoying themselves before they heard anything. Caught with his hand up Izaya's shirt, Shizuo had no warning when a voice began to speak.

"Hello Shizuo. Friend of Shizuo."

The voice was quiet, monotone and very much unexpected. It had come from the hallway that connected the various bedrooms to the living room and belonged to Shizuo's brother, Kasuka. Upon hearing it, both men stopped what they were doing and looked toward the hallway, Shizuo's face red with shock and embarrassment.

"Shit, K-kasuka...I...shit," Shizuo stumbled as Izaya stayed silent. Rather than say anything else however, Kasuka just took one last glance at the two of them and turned around, walking back to the guest room he had come from.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Izaya teased. "Though I think that's enough for now Shizu-chan."

Shizuo pulled his hand out from under Izaya's shirt while Izaya pushed them both up into a sitting position and grabbed the remote control; flipping channels until he found some movie that looked like it'd be suitable to watch. He leaned his head against Shizuo's shoulder and at the same time, the blond snaked an arm around his waist, the embarrassment from the walk in mostly evaporated.

They sat like that watching the movie until Izaya dozed off, sleeping on Shizuo's shoulder. It was not until the movie ended that the Shizuo noticed, looking at Izaya's peaceful sleeping face for a second before turning off the TV with the remote and shifting their bodies so that they were both laying on the couch. It wasn't that hard; Izaya was light weighted and sleeping pretty heavily. Shizuo swept his hand through Izaya's soft hair a few times before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Bam there it is. I made this one as long as I could by adding in some fluff there, just a bit but enjoy it while it lasts. I'm ready for more angst. Sorry for the long wait!<p> 


	13. Crystal Clean

Chapter 13

I've given up trying to explain why it takes like 4 months per chapter, I'm just a lazy person. Enjoy.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Waking up with another person was something Izaya had done many times over the years. Typically, he'd depart soon after, leaving the other person to wake up alone. However this morning as he blinked the light of day into his tired eyes, Izaya glanced at the sleeping form under him on the couch and the thought of leaving never crossed his mind. Leaving and not coming back that is. The particular spot he was in was another story. He stood, carefully manoeuvring off the couch and stretching without disturbing Shizuo's rest.<p>

As quietly as he could, he walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something for his famished stomach. Unfortunately, he found the blond's kitchen to be sorely under stocked. Glancing over at the still dozing Shizuo, he decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time. It was impulsive and very forward to do in someone else's house, but those thoughts were only on his mind for moment before he decided Shizuo would be fine with it.

Izaya slipped his shoes and coat on and quietly left the house, leaving the key in the mailbox and going on foot to the nearest convenience store he could find. To not peg Izaya as a 'convenience store' kind of guy would be correct; the whole environment was like a foreign concept to him, having not been to one in such a long time, but eventually he was able to figure it all out and get what he needed. He checked out his items and began walking back, and on the way he noticed belatedly that it was quite a nice day out in fact.

By the time he'd gotten back to Shizuo's, he had to take a moment to catch his breath from all the speed walking with bags in his hands. He took the key out of the mailbox and unlocked the door, making his way inside just as quietly as he'd left. Once he was inside, he set to work.

The first thing Shizuo noticed when he awoke was an extremely pleasant aroma in the air. The second thing he noticed was that he was missing a raven haired stripper that had been on top of him the last time he'd checked. He sat up, yawning and looking around. Izaya wasn't hard to spot, and neither was the source of the delicious smell.

"Izaya? Are you...cooking?"

There was no response at first, Izaya deep in concentration as he finally finished the last step in preparation before he could start serving the food. "Just for you Shizu-chan, a typical Western breakfast," Izaya said as he laid out the plates of food.

"Where'd you get all this?" Shizuo asked, dumbly stumbling toward the table where the food had been placed. He stood at the edge of the table and took a moment to stare at it all.

"The store Shizu-chan, that's how it works. You didn't have much food around here, which means you probably don't eat very much or you eat out all the time, neither of which are healthy. So I figured you could use something cooked for once. I haven't cooked for anyone since I was a kid and had to make food for my sisters, but it should be good enough."

"Izaya, this is..." Shizuo began, not really sure how to say it. Acting on impulse, he closed the distance between himself and Izaya to give him the first kiss they'd shared and the first Izaya had accepted in a very long time. Shizuo had never given a kiss before, but he did his best, trying to use it to communicate. He found kissing wasn't actually that hard; he and Izaya just seemed to fit together. "Thank you," he murmured, pulling away and looking at Izaya like he was the greatest person in the world.

Surprised, both at his casually being able to talk about his past and at Shizuo's spontaneous kiss, Izaya had nothing more to say than a simple, "let's eat then, eh?"

The food on the table Shizuo soon found out was much better than Izaya had made it out to be. While he'd implied he might be a little rusty, the taste had turned out excellent. During the course of their breakfast, Shizuo couldn't stop staring at Izaya as he picked at his food. It wasn't surprising that after they'd finished, he'd gotten really touchy-feely. He'd lingered by the table when Izaya washed the dishes, and intercepted him as he was walking back to the living room. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Kasuka was not present, so Shizuo bent to kiss Izaya's neck, his hands on the man's waist.

Izaya gave him better access, encouraging him with little sounds, but kept his head clear. When Shizuo seemed to want to go further, Izaya cleared his throat. "I know I'm pretty irresistible, but don't you have to go to work, Shizuo? It is a weekday."

The blond glanced at the clock on the wall, ceasing what he was doing. "Shit, yeah I'm gonna be late. Stay here as long as you like, I'll be back around five," Shizuo said as he started changing his clothes as quickly as he could (Izaya watching shamelessly) and throwing on his coat and shoes. He pecked Izaya on the cheek as he walked toward the door. "We can go somewhere later if you're around when I get back, okay?"

"Sure," Izaya replied as he watched Shizuo leave. He looked around the place, taking in the way that Shizuo lived. It wasn't the cleanest place ever; things scattered along the floor through the whole main area, trash littering the low table in front of the dusty television. Surely Shizuo didn't expect Izaya to stay here and wait the whole time, but it couldn't hurt to straighten up a bit to kill some time...

* * *

><p>What started out as a simple enough clean up had grown into a full remodelling. Izaya hadn't really <em>moved<em> anything per se, but with the living room spotless, everything clean and put away in the kitchen, and even Shizuo's own bedroom straightened out, it looked almost like a new house or something you might see in a magazine. Izaya'd always been a bit of an overachiever. The goal of killing time was going rather well, the house clean up taking him to about 1 in the afternoon.

He hadn't really planned on staying in Shizuo's house the entire time, so when he was finished reorganizing he let himself out. It was a perfect day for a walk, so Izaya allowed himself to half zone out; still aware but his mind was somewhere else.

He wandered about the unfamiliar territory, having only driven through the area a few times before, generating a very rough idea of what was around. Basically it was like any other city; shops littered along the streets, street lamps on the side walk that were turned off at the height of day, and just a few blocks from where Izaya stood, a sort of park. Overall he didn't really have much else to do, so Izaya set a course for the park.

Upon closer examination, the park was much more extensive than he'd originally pegged it to be. It was on a grassy hill, on the top of which were some trees and a solitary bench. It was rather picturesque to be honest. Sloping down the hill was nothing but grass coming to a flat field, and to the left of that was the 'park' part, complete with swing sets, a jungle gym and a sand pit. The bench was far enough away from the actual park that when Izaya sat on it, he wasn't able to really hear anything that went on at the bottom of the hill. And that was just fine with him, why ruin the serene vibes the top of the hill had going for it? The atmosphere was soothing and relaxing, almost trance-like.

He closed his eyes, taking in the clear air of Ikebukuro. It was different in Shinjuku, where he lived and did most of his business. In Shinjuku, things were bustling and loud and busy, the large shopping district being the main attraction. In Ikebukuro, while there were still a lot of people, it was much milder. The whole city was just about built for tourists, all the famous restaurants and lots of places for entertainment calling out to foreigners. But at the same time things didn't have the same feel as Shinjuku; it was a lot calmer and more mysterious as oppose to a rushed feeling. Nowhere to go, but plenty to see. It was a nice change of pace, kind of mirroring Izaya's life at the moment.

The park itself was pretty deserted since it was a weekday and no one was really around to use it. However it wasn't a bad kind of empty, the kind that gives off a lonely feeling. No, it was more like a comfortable and artistic silence, matching up with the scenery. It was a good environment to clear your head and think, which is just what Izaya needed.

All this with Shizuo had been happening so quickly that there hadn't really been much time to process it all. It was something that Izaya hadn't had to deal with in a very long while, something so intimate. It scared him a little that he wasn't uncomfortable with it even. He felt at ease when he was with Shizuo.

Until now, he'd been perfectly fine with being detached. After all, it was a little hard to be in a relationship when you took your clothes off for strangers for a living. To love and be loved wasn't exactly a life goal of his. It never had been, that just wasn't how he'd been raised. What he knew was how to fend for himself and that included keeping his heart well guarded. He'd only made an exception once, and it didn't end very well. It left him jaded for a long time, the brief encounter that it was, which is why this situation was so strange.

Detached was not to say that he didn't have sex. He had plenty of that. The real change was Shizuo being able to get inside his mind; to make him listen, make him care. Names, labels and sentiments aside, Shizuo was definitely in pretty deep now. Even if Izaya didn't know what he should call it, even if he cringed at the word 'date' and thought terms like 'lover', 'partner' and 'boyfriend' were idiotic, he still knew Shizuo had taken root and it was too late to go back now.

"Izaya?"

The voice brought him back to the real world and out of his thoughts as Izaya looked around for the speaker. A man with dark hair under a cap wearing a green sweater and cargo pants was walking toward him.

"Oh hello," Izaya greeted back on instinct, mainly to let the guy know he'd gotten the right person than anything else. As he got closer however, Izaya began to recognize him as one of the people Shizuo had introduced him to the day before. "You're Shizuo's friend, ah.." He trailed off, looking for a name he didn't have.

"Kadota," the man offered. "Call me Kadota. May I?" He asked, gesturing to the spot on the bench next to Izaya.

"Of course," Izaya responded, scooting over.

"So do you live around here?" Kadota asked as he took the spot.

Izaya gave a small chuckle. "No, actually I live in Shinjuku. Very different from here."

Kadota raised his eyebrows. "Oh I know, I've been there a few times over the years. So I'm guessing you're over here for Shizuo's benefit then?"

Smirking, Izaya replied, "I came for him, stayed for all of this." He gestured at the quiet scenery around them, which in its own right, was pretty impressive.

Kadota just nodded slowly, a man of few words. "Might I trouble you to take a walk with me then?" He eventually inquired.

"Why not?"

They both rose, Izaya allowing Kadota to take the lead. There was only silence between them for a good while, and though it was not uncomfortable, it left Izaya wondering if Kadota had planned to talk with him or just walk. Just as he thought this however, Kadota spoke.

"He's not used to this you know." It was stated very point blank and a little out of nowhere, but yet still laced with the feeling that the man had been thinking about saying it for awhile.

"What?" Izaya feigned ignorance though he'd known what Kadota had been talking about.

"I don't know how serious you two are, but I think you should know that Shizuo is very inexperienced in that field. He's always been pretty solitary so far," Kadota informed him.

Izaya, resisting the urge to make a sexual reference, simply replied, "Yeah, I figured that."

"What I'm saying is be careful with him. Don't overwhelm him." And with that it seemed Kadota was finished speaking. Izaya didn't really have a response to what he'd been told, so he just kept quiet. Their walk continued until they ended up back at the park.

Glancing at his watch, Izaya saw that it was still only 3:15 in the afternoon, so he still had some time to kill. Kadota on the other hand, was taking his leave. They said their goodbyes and he set off for wherever it was he was going, probably to some sort of job if Izaya had heard right, so alone again, Izaya reclaimed his spot on the bench. It was all very pleasant being in Ikebukuro, but if he didn't find something concrete to do he was sure he would lose his mind waiting around until 5:00 when he could see Shizuo again.

There were probably other things to do than just sit on a park bench, but the town was unfamiliar to him, thus making it more difficult. It seemed a waste to go home though, he'd only have to come back so there wasn't much of a point. He had work in the evening, but that was even further off. Usually on his workdays he was able to just sleep during the day as he typically worked nights from 8:00 pm to 3:00 am. He'd just go home and crash, so he wasn't used to having to find things to occupy his time during the day. Logically he knew he should probably take a nap or something so he wouldn't be tired for work, but it just wasn't a strong enough urge for him to act on. Instead, he got up, stretched, and walked deeper into town.

While Shinjuku was the one famed for its shopping districts, Ikebukuro had quite a bit of interesting stores as well. There were restaurants all packed together, tall buildings all around and then there was the clothing stores. They seemed to be lined up based on class; the cheap stores on the end followed by the reasonably priced clothing that the average person would be prone to buying and then past that there were the really snobby stores meant for the rich and formal. With nothing better to do, Izaya decided to kill time window shopping. He went down the line of stores as the came, starting at the generic, cheap stores.

The clothes in the first few were nothing special, rather gaudy and large; the kind of thing no one actually looks good in. Some things provided a good laugh however, like one garment that had what looked like peacock feathers around the collar and then zebra stripes on the torso. It was nearly painful to look at really.

The stores in the middle seemed to carry more promise as Izaya walked past them, peering at the display. Mostly casual clothing specialized for the season; jean jackets, high cut boots, and in the back of one store there were even a few Lolita type dresses.

Izaya walked on to the 'classy' stores. Now these were just downright pretentious. He walked in one of them that appeared to sell suits, and they even had a doorman that offered to take his coat. Izaya just ignored the man and the sales workers that tried to tell him about all the products and 'help him find what he was looking for'. There were enough of these kinds of places in Shinjuku. He left after some time, considering picking up some food, but deciding against it.

He began to walk back in the direction he thought Shizuo lived in, something he was relatively certain of, but then it was a new place. He'd left plenty of time to get back before 5, though as he walked the streets just go more and more unfamiliar. He tried to navigate his way back to the park he'd been at before, knowing he could get by from there, but it was nowhere to be found. He figured he must have taken a wrong turn in a crucial place because soon he found himself in what he presumed to be the seedy part of town. He backtracked, not really wanting to get into trouble with the shady civilians in the area, seeing as Ikebukuro was also pretty rampant in gang activity.

Going back the way he'd come in, Izaya tried another direction. The confidence he'd had when leaving started to dwindle as he got more and more lost in this city and time was ticking away. It would be 5 soon and he didn't want Shizuo to think he decided against meeting him, but he couldn't call and say he was lost. He prided himself on being self sufficient, and was usually pretty good about finding his way around.

He walked on further until he found himself in an area filled with businesses; tall imposing buildings filled the street. At this point, he really didn't know where to go from there, and considered popping into one of the buildings and asking for directions, but he wasn't entirely sure how to describe where he was going. It wasn't as if he had an address to Shizuo's house, but his time was just about up. It was 5pm, and Shizuo would be getting off work just about then.

Izaya sighed, standing on the street corner he'd stopped at. The way he saw it he had two options; either he call Shizuo and confess to being lost or he wait for a taxi and see how much good it'd do him. He was seriously considering the taxi option when he heard a familiar voice talking. The voice wasn't addressing Izaya, rather talking to someone else, but he recognized the sound either way. He turned to where it was coming from and saw Shizuo leaving a building with a shorter man whom he recognized from the other day as well.

They talked to each other for a little while, Shizuo laughing and clapping the man on the back. The actual conversation was rather indistinct but Izaya could see them giving their goodbyes as the shorter man walked in a different direction and Shizuo came closer to where Izaya was. The blond was looking down, lighting a cigarette while he walked, so he didn't see Izaya at first, who considered saying something but decided to wait. Moments later Shizuo did in fact look up, surprised to see Izaya standing just a few feet away from him.

"Izaya?" He said quizzically, removing his cigarette from his mouth as he approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just seeing the sights Shizu-chan. Quite a nice city you've got here," Izaya replied, hoping to mask his actual reason for being there.

"Right. But why come all the way out here? All the entertainment is that way," Shizuo pointed out.

"Well I uh… wanted to see all these nice buildings over here," Izaya said, scratching his head.

Shizuo raised his eyebrows, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Well I was going to catch a taxi back to my place, since you're here do you want to come with me?"

Izaya nodded, relieved he'd gotten away with his excuse. The two of them stood on the corner until a taxi drove past, which Shizuo hailed to a stop. He opened the door and told the driver where they were going, letting Izaya in first. As he passed however, Shizuo lowered his voice and said, "You got lost, didn't you?" He left it at that as he got in after him.

Izaya wasn't quite sure how to respond. Usually he'd cover up a flub like this with arrogance, finesse and a smirk, but something about Shizuo these days was affecting him, clouding his mind to where when he tried to give a snarky answer, nothing came out. His cheeks burned and for that he was glad it wasn't very bright in the taxi because he hadn't blushed in years.

Shizuo made amicable conversation on the ride home, mentioning his workday briefly, cracking some jokes and just being generally friendly. He even told the story of why he used bartender uniforms; how his brother had bought him a ton right before he lost his job. It was nice, especially since Izaya didn't get a chance to have too many conversations like these. They arrived in front of Shizuo's house and Shizuo paid the driver. He opened his front door, but when he walked in he looked confused.

"Uh, Izaya?" He asked and as Izaya walked in after him he remembered the clean up job he'd done earlier. "What happened in here?"

"Well Shizu-chan, it was pretty messy in here so I straightened up a few things."

"Few is a relative term I guess," Shizuo mused, looking around. "I'm gonna change clothes, then what do you say we go out for dinner? We can pick something up and hang around here," He offered.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Izaya said, hoping it wouldn't take too long, since he needed to get back to Shinjuku so he could work in a few hours.

Once Shizuo was dressed, they left the house, taking Shizuo's car to a nearby sushi restaurant. Quick to order and quick to leave, the outing didn't take very long, the only wait being for the actual food. Driving home with it, Izaya relaxed as he had plenty of time before he really had to think about leaving.

Even on their second entry into the house Shizuo still couldn't hide his amusement at the fact that Izaya had literally cleaned his house while he was at work. It was ridiculously domestic. Shizuo set the bag of food down as he took his shoes off and Izaya did the same. Out of the corner of his eye, the blond noticed a piece of paper on the counter and went over to look at it.

'Business came up, sorry to leave so soon,

-Kasuka'

Shizuo sighed. He had the house to himself again but he rarely got to see his brother and he couldn't help but feel he wasted this visit.

"What is it?" Izaya asked, noticing Shizuo's change in demeanour.

"Kasuka had to go again for work stuff, so I dunno when the next time I'll be able to see him will be," Shizuo said, trying not to let it get to him.

"I'm sure it'll work out, he found a way to visit you this time, and he'll do it again when he can," Izaya reassured him.

Shizuo nodded, putting the note back down on the counter. "Well let's eat then," He said, his tone brighter, bringing the food with him down the hall and into his room.

Cleaning the room hadn't been much of a big deal to Izaya, but now being in the room with Shizuo himself felt incredibly intimate in a way he wasn't expecting. It was like being shown a prized possession for the first time.

They ate their food while sitting on Shizuo's bed, all the time Izaya watching the clock. Usually Izaya wasn't one to run his mouth, but he wanted to use that setting as an opportunity to ease some of Shizuo's concern about not knowing much about him and his life. So he talked as they ate; unprompted chatter about the past that Izaya hadn't formally told anyone until then.

"So you remember how I told you I have twin sisters back at the cafe awhile ago?"

Shizuo grunted in response.

"Well their names are Mairu and Kururi. I already told you we used to not pay much attention to each other, but that wasn't entirely true. Before they came around, it was pretty much just me. I had parents but I suppose they were important people and important people always have somewhere to be, so they were never around. They didn't care about me and I took care of myself. I always thought I was a smart kid so I'd like to think I took care of myself pretty well," Izaya said with a smirk. He told the story with an aura of closure, like he had long since come to terms with the ways his childhood was and at this point didn't give a shit whether it'd been good or bad.

"When the twins came around they were dumped off with me since I was perfectly capable of keeping them alive while my parents had their fun. I fed them, but that was pretty much it. They were relatively quiet, or Kururi was at least, and she kept Mairu in line so they weren't much trouble for me. As for familial bond, let's just say when I left that house they weren't the first on my list of goodbyes, nor did they really care to be. I figured by the time I was 17 I could hack it by myself, so I got my own place with money I'd accumulated from working here and there. My parents were well off, but I didn't want their money so off I went. So long Orihara household," He continued with a disdainful chuckle. "Which basically sums up my childhood. I got involved with the club as soon as I turned 18 because it was fun and I didn't have anything better to do."

Shizuo listened as Izaya told him these things, making a mental note when he slipped in his last name toward the end. Seemed such a trivial thing not to know, but at the same time the name a person has carries a large part of who they are, where they come from. All the while Izaya'd been talking, Shizuo had finished his meal, stretched out on the bed, and listened, his face relaxed and non-judgemental.

"I hope you enjoyed my fascinating story, I think that'll be all for now," Izaya said, mimicking a bow. Despite the theatrics, he had been worried the Shizuo would take it all the wrong way, maybe be furious he didn't care more about his sisters or write him off as stupid for not taking advantage of his rich parents' money. Possibly, he'd even be disgusted at such a huge display of apathy in his youth about the choices he's made. Worse yet, he could show remorse and say he's sorry about a childhood scenario he had nothing to do with or comment how it must have been rough. But Shizuo did none of these things. Instead he just looked thoughtful.

"So how long have you been working at the club?" He asked.

"Well it'll be 5 years when I turn 23 in May, but I've worked at a couple different clubs so it's not really 5 years at the same location. I used to really get around," Izaya answered wistfully.

"Is that right?" Shizuo hummed, rubbing circles on the back of Izaya's hand. The small, absent minded gesture must have done something because as Shizuo did it an idea began to form in Izaya's mind. The kiss that they'd had earlier, it'd been sudden and caught up in the moment; Izaya too surprised to really respond and Shizuo trying it out for the first time.

But as the blond touched his hand carelessly, Izaya looked at his face and his lips and he wanted to do it right. He wanted to really take a moment and kiss this guy, show him what it was really like. After a moment Shizuo seemed to notice him staring at his face because he asked if something was wrong, but Izaya didn't answer. He just scooted closer to Shizuo, sprawled out on the bed and leaned over him. He connected their lips slowly, a gentle kind of kiss, the kind he would have wanted to be his first if he'd gotten to choose. It was slow and sweet; both of them melding together easily, Izaya with practice and Shizuo with a natural talent.

Izaya's hand found its way to Shizuo's shoulder as he drew back, looking at the blond's dazed expression before going in for a second. This one wasn't quite as soft and vanilla as the first had been because this time Izaya allowed his tongue to trace Shizuo's bottom lip until his mouth opened. Their tongues clashed at first; one coming on to strong, the other not really knowing where to go, but eventually they found harmony. It was like a dance the way they intermingled, and by the time the parted Shizuo was breathing hard.

What started out as a simple sort of silent how-to had turned into a full blown make out session. Shizuo wanted more of that kissing experience, and the way he managed to catch on to it all was astounding. He'd turned out to be one of the better kissers that Izaya had encountered (which wasn't saying a great deal since Izaya didn't kiss very much but he was pretty good nonetheless). His hands had gotten involved as well; his entire being just drinking Izaya in, kissing his mouth, running his hand up his shirt and feeling his sides, his stomach and his chest. It was like he was addicted to this person on top of him and just couldn't get enough. Shizuo's head was filled with an elated feeling almost as if he were intoxicated. When Izaya broke off to tell Shizuo he had to go to work it came out in little more than a whisper.

Shizuo groaned that he wasn't through as Izaya disentangled himself and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know you're welcome to come and see me show if you want to," Izaya offered.

"Eh I'd probably get pissed that other people were watching too."

"Suit yourself Shizu-chan," Izaya said, fixing the state of his clothes.

"Will you come over when you're through?"

"Shizuo, I get off at like three in the morning."

Shizuo smiled at that. "It doesn't matter, just give me a call and come over then. I'll unlock the door."

"Won't you be sleeping? Like most people are at 3 am?"

"Yeah and I'd like it a lot more if you came by to sleep with me. Noises like my phone going off are enough to wake me up. Come on Izaya, just come over," He pleaded. At this point he was downright pouting, which with eyes like Shizuo's was pretty unfair.

"Alright fine but don't blame me when your sleep is interrupted at the ungodly hour of three or four when I get off."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Shizuo said with a smile, kissing Izaya's cheek before he left the bedroom. Izaya put his shoes back on and left Shizuo's house, catching a cab to his apartment in Shinjuku where he changed clothes and took his own car to the club.

Work went exceptionally well that night; he always earned more tips when he was in a good mood. He had a few shows, all of which he did with his usual finesse. The time passed slowly, but it was alright because he allowed himself to have more fun than usual. He even had a few drinks, which strictly speaking he wasn't supposed to have on the job, but he did it all the time when he was schmoozing clients, so once for fun wouldn't hurt. When three am rolled around, Izaya left the club and went out to his car, dialling Shizuo's number as he sat in the driver's seat.

It rang a few times without answer, and Izaya had begun to wonder if the blond would answer at all when a sleepy voice finally picked up. "Izaya?"

"Hey Shizu-chan, I just got off. Still want me to come over?"

"Yeah, get over here before I fall back to sleep," Shizuo growled, tone laced with exhaustion.

"Can do," Izaya laughed as he hung up. He pulled out of the club's lot and headed for Shizuo's place. It was dark, but he'd payed close attention to the route the cab had taken on the way to Shinjuku, so he didn't have too much trouble getting there. The door was unlocked for him as he stepped inside, taking off his shoes and heading for Shizuo's room quietly. He'd expected the blond to be sleeping as he entered the dark room, but there was really no way to tell without light. He approached the bed and stood at the edge, unsure if he should just get in.

Groaning and Shizuo's body leaning forward answered whether or not he was sleep. He reached out for Izaya, his hand landing on his stomach. "You gonna sleep in your clothes?" He asked. Izaya registered that it probably wasn't a very good idea to do that, and stripped off his shirt and pants, standing in only his boxers. The covers of the bed were pulled aside as Shizuo moved to make room for Izaya, who got into the warm bundle beside him. It was rather easy to get comfortable, Izaya rolling on his side and Shizuo moving in to spoon him from behind. It all felt very safe and comfortable, and that was pretty damn good.

* * *

><p>Oh god I'm done. This is way too long I've been writing this for like three weeks straight, like I'm just about ready to curl up and die. My shoulder hurts and my neck hurts and this is the first update in like 4 months so there's like 1000 words for every month I was gone ha. So yeah meanwhile I've edited just about every chapter so like the dialogue in chapter 10 isn't even the same any more yeah just heads up.<p> 


	14. Treading on Shells

Another 4 month delay for chapter 14, sigh. Well the good news is I'll be finishing this fic this summer most definitely, theres only like 3 more chapters tops since the content of my chapters has been so behind schedule.

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This a a yaoi fic, if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Izaya ended up sleeping at Shizuo's place twice that week and then again in the following one. It was nice for the most part; they were able to hold up a pretty normal relationship despite being such different people. Shizuo didn't ask questions, and the jealousy was kept to a minimal, healthy amount. The blond usually avoided going to the club at all; ironic given the nature of their first encouter, but he figured he no longer needed to go to the club to see Izaya. Overall, things were going pretty well, or they were, until Izaya started...crossing a few lines too many.<p>

Most days, Shizuo would wake up, text Izaya for awhile, have something to eat and then head to work. When he was through, he tended to get home to find Izaya had used the set of keys he kept under his doormat outside and let himself into the house. Shizuo had never much cared about him doing so; occasionally he'd even find Izaya had cooked dinner while waiting around for the him to get off work.

It was the little things here and there, things Shizuo hadn't noticed at first, that started piling up. The two of them had been pretty casual with their relationship, falling into a pattern where they could expect when to see one another on a daily basis. Behind the scenes though, things were changing. Shizuo's friends had noticed it first, when the man himself turned a blind eye. At one point in the middle of the week, he'd gotten a call from his boss asking why he was interested in moving the day he had off to a different day. After his initial confusion, he found out that apparently Izaya had actually _called his boss_ to say Shizuo wanted to change it. The blond shrugged it off, allowing the day to be moved so that it lined up with Izaya's day off without mentioning the incident to Izaya himself. He figured it had been done out of good intentions, and he didn't want to make things awkward by trying to talk about it.

The next thing he noticed was a calendar hanging from the back of the door to his room. Now, Shizuo was aware that Izaya was in his house a lot, so upon seeing the calendar there, he figured he must have put it there at some point. He'd spotted it one morning just sitting there and walked over to get a closer look, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. As it turned out, not only was it a new calendar, it'd been put to use. In small, neat handwriting, Shizuo read some of the things Izaya had written in. The strangest part of it was, some of the dates that were marked appeared to be things that pertained strictly to Shizuo himself and had nothing to do with Izaya, and yet he hadn't known about them. The blond lifted the pages to look at the current month as well as the next, his curiosity piqued. There were things like 'meeting with Tom' and 'doctor's appointment – Shizu-chan' on there, and, having heard nothing of these things, Shizuo was compelled to check their legitimacy. Upon finding that the dates marked for him were in fact genuine, he couldn't help but wonder to himself how Izaya had known to schedule them. Again, he neglected to speak with him about it, deciding to just be grateful that he'd done what could be considered to be a favour.

The final tip off for Shizuo came on his day off a few weeks after he and Izaya had officially gotten together. They'd planned to go out to see a movie, so Izaya had come over to Shizuo's house and sat on the sofa while the blond showered. He had just gotten out, towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair when he heard his phone ring. It rang twice before Shizuo had the chance to put the towel he was using to dry his hair down and leave the bathroom, but at that point he noticed the sound had stopped.

He looked around to see where he'd even put the phone, to find Izaya in the kitchen, leaning over a counter answering the call. He looked at the scene, his mouth slightly parted as if to say something, but in the end he just shook his head and went to his room to put on some clothes. In his mind he knew he had to talk to Izaya about all this, but he wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject.

It was a little strange to even have to talk about what was going on, and there wasn't really a name for it. Shizuo wanted to bring it to Izaya's attention without offending him, which was inevitably easier said than done. To put it bluntly, he'd finally figured out that the guy was butting into his personal life in every sense of the word. Shizuo liked having Izaya over as much as he was, and he liked how close they had become. However all of the things Izaya'd been doing on the side, like cleaning his house, managing his calendar and answering his phone were just downright unnecessary. It wasn't like it was especially detrimental to anything, the idea that Izaya was organizing his life was a nice thought and he appreciated the sentiment, but as the days went on it was clear that it was really just overkill.

Shizuo didn't say anything that week or the next, working out in his head how to phrase what he wanted to say. It seemed like there was no good way to put it, and maybe in the end he shouldn't complain. After all, it wasn't like it was hurting anybody right? Maybe it was all in Shizuo's head and he had no good reason to bring it up. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation and deciding whether or not to talk about it took up the majority of Shizuo's thoughts, especially when he was in the presence of the subject of the issue. When they were together the blond became exceedingly more distant, until at one point after they'd gone out to dinner and were sitting in Shizuo's car, Izaya questioned him about it.

Putting his hand out to rest on Shizuo's arm, Izaya looked at the blond in the driver's seat. "Shizu-chan, is there something bothering you? You've hardly said a word all night," He asked.

Shizuo started driving back to Izaya's place, his eyes fixed on the road as he sighed. It wasn't the ideal situation and definitely not the way he'd wanted to go into the conversation, but he didn't want to lie either. "It's just...Why're you getting so involved in my life?" He questioned bluntly.

Izaya looked taken aback as he retracted his hand from Shizuo's arm. "What?"

"Answering my calls, planning my events...Izaya I don't need you to do all that shit."

At this point Izaya was definitely annoyed by Shizuo's lack of delicacy. "Well excuse me for trying to straighten things up for you," He said, his eyes narrowing.

Shizuo gave an uncharacteristic laugh at that. "Straighten up? Is that why you cleaned my entire house?"

"Remind me never to do you a favour again," Izaya seethed.

Shizuo wasn't sure where his intentions for being gentle had gone, but he plowed right on. "No Izaya, a favour is helping someone throw out some junk maybe, you're practically running my personal life at this point."

At this point they'd pulled up in front of Izaya's apartment complex and the anger coming off of the raven haired man was almost palpable. "You won't have to worry about that any more, asshole," He muttered as he left the car, slamming the door hard in a fit of frustration.

Realizing what he'd done, Shizuo quickly turned off the car and got out after him, following him into the lobby. "Hey, wait! Look...you know I didn't mean that," He placated, grabbing Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya just shrugged him off as he got his keys and headed for the elevator. "Just leave me alone, Shizuo."

Surprised at the use of his full name and the finality in his words, Shizuo let Izaya be, watching as he got in the elevator and the doors closed in front of him. This kind of thing was exactly what the blond had been trying to avoid doing and yet it had happened anyway. He groaned as he made his way back to his car, driving back to his own home.

He knew he fucked up, but thought maybe it would be best to give Izaya some time to cool down first, so he didn't attempt to call him that night.

When he did call however, he soon found that none of his calls were answered. At first they would ring out, and it seemed like maybe Izaya just wasn't available, but after a few days they began to go straight to voice mail every time without ringing at all. Shizuo left a few messages saying he was sorry and would give Izaya some time and space, but when days turned into weeks, he got a little impatient.

He still didn't think it was that big of a deal and Izaya was just being dramatic, so when two weeks had gone by since the incident, Shizuo tried visiting the club. He knew Izaya would be there, so he stopped by and went to their old table and waited for him to make an appearance. He didn't, in fact the first time the blond saw him wasn't until his performance on stage. It was pretty much the same as Shizuo had remembered it, if not a little more revealing and over the top, but he figured that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Izaya finally came out to work the floor, weaving in and out of the crowd in the club. Shizuo briefly managed to get his attention, only to be brushed off with an, "I'm working, Shizuo." When Izaya went to stir up interest on the dance floor, it seemed especially lewd and exaggerated to Shizuo, the way he let the men grind up against him to the music almost disgusting. It was then that the blond gave up, making a face at Izaya's raunchy display that he was sure was turned up just for him and leaving the club.

Fuming, Shizuo made no attempt to contact Izaya after that, letting him have his precious space. If he wanted to be petty about it then he could go right ahead.

Time stretched on, and Shizuo left it alone until the month ended. All the while he was in an exceedingly bad mood, especially when his friends questioned him about where Izaya was and what was going on with him. Every little thing pissed him off and the whole thing was so ridiculous, that one night, on a day he knew Izaya wasn't working, he drove over to the other male's apartment, and asked the lobby for his floor. He took the elevator to it and angrily knocked on his door.

Izaya opened it, tired eyes looking to see who was at his apartment knocking so loudly at midnight. His brow furrowed upon seeing Shizuo, and at first he attempted to shut the door, but the blond put a hand out to stop that from happening. "We need to fucking talk, Izaya."

"I have nothing to say to you," Izaya responded, looking at the floor.

"Well I do, so just let me in for a goddamn second," Shizuo growled. "Please." Chancing a look at him, Izaya sighed and opened his door wider to allow the blond to enter.

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliff hanger there, rest assured it wont take four months for the next chapter. I'm thinking a week tops. Read and review.<p> 


	15. You and I in Unison

Chapter 15 as promised; my internet was down and the ideas for this were swirling fresh in my head so I decided to update quickly, especially since I feel bad you had to wait 4 months for a 2k word chapter. At least the last time I did that I came out with 6000! Anyway here it is with no further ado, chapter 15 (15 of 17 if this goes according to plan).

Title: Inexperienced

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Rated: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: Shit gets real gay in this chapter man

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Izaya closed the door behind him as the blond entered his sitting room. They hadn't made a habit of doing things in Izaya's apartment; the most Shizuo had done so far was drop Izaya off, so this was his first time seeing the inside of the place. His surprise from getting to see where the Izaya lived was brief; he had bigger fish to fry at the moment.<p>

Shizuo paced back and forth, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He frowned, his eyes on Izaya's feet. This was the time, he had to do what he'd gone there to do but yet the words didn't come. "So? Are you going to tell me what you want or are we just going to stand here?"

At Izaya's words, something in Shizuo started back up and he was advancing on the other male. "Yeah, you know what?" He started, pointing a finger at Izaya's chest. The month's frustrations and irritations were all tumbling to the front of his brain much too quickly for him to process. All he knew was that he'd never been this worked up about something before, and despite his indecisiveness, this time he knew exactly what to do. "This whole thing; what are we doing Izaya?"

"I know you're not known for your oratorical skills, but I'm never going to know exactly what you mean if you keep using that line," Izaya retorted, his voice still tired but gaining a bit of a bite to it.

"You know exactly what I mean! This game we've been playing for the last god-damn month! You're avoiding me because of some stupid shit I said, and all I'm trying to do is get you to listen long enough so I can fucking apologize, but instead you insist on...on...being dramatic!" Shizuo spat, his anger rising at how stupid the situation was. He really did not think he'd said anything _that_ terrible, he'd just handled it a little less delicately than he should have. Izaya's freezing him out was just annoying and it was frustrating because he knew it was all his fault and he missed Izaya, he really did. He hated that things were sour between them and just wanted to fix it so he could stop feeling like shit all the time.

"_I'm_ being dramatic? You came all the way here to tell me that I'm being dramatic? Real nice apology Shizuo, A+."

The blond let out unintelligible sounds as he groaned in frustration. "No! Fuck. Stop twisting my words!" He yelled desperately. "I am sorry, I know I upset you and I feel shitty about it," He continued, his eyes softening as looked at Izaya. He could see that the other male was hurt, but he also felt that maybe Izaya was keeping this up longer than he needed to for one reason or another. If that was the case, he was going about it all wrong. Yelling wasn't going to fix this. He attempted to rest a hand on Izaya's shoulder but was shaken off immediately.

"What exactly is it that you want?" Izaya demanded, his face still incredibly indignant.

"Look, Izaya you know I'm not the best with words," Shizuo stated, the anger leaving his voice. His hand once again found his hair, but this time the way he ran it through was nervous as opposed to annoyed. "And I'm really, really sorry that I offended you. And I think you know that. So why are you _really_ still pissed at me?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with surprise at his words. His suggestion that all this irritation was from more than just what had been said was entirely unexpected, but not untrue. He did have a different reason for using this argument as an excuse to stay away from Shizuo. Izaya opened his mouth, but for once he was the one that was speechless. He frowned, dropping his gaze to the floor. It wasn't as if he didn't know what was really bothering him, he'd thought about it quite a bit actually, but thinking it and telling Shizuo about it were completely different things. This time, he allowed the hand to reach his shoulder when Shizuo tried to touch him.

"Are you uh...are you tired of me Izaya? Because if you're using this as an excuse to get away from me all you had to do was tell me and I-"

"What? No, that's not...I mean..." Izaya cut Shizuo off before he could say anything else. He sighed, figuring at this point he was just going to have to man up and put it out there. "You'd better take a seat," He offered, gesturing at the couch. "This could take awhile."

The blond nodded and sat down on the cushion, pleased that Izaya was finally going to tell him something. Izaya was next to him in a second, his hand resting over his eyes showing how tired he really was. "You were almost right," He started. "I was avoiding you and it wasn't entirely because of your comments," He said, stepping around the main thing he needed to say.

"...Yeah?" Shizuo encouraged.

Izaya rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Getting personal and talking about his intentions wasn't something he did often; typically he was a closed box about most everything. But Shizuo was bringing out sides of him that were long since buried.

"We were just getting so domestic and I've never felt like that before, so I tried to control it but that didn't go very well," Izaya continued, his tone subdued, voice slow. "And then you pointed it out and I felt so stupid, so I figured maybe if I got away from you then I wouldn't get too attached and I wouldn't feel like such an idiot." It burned at him to have to say shit like this and lay everything out in the open, but even he would admit this was better then the yelling dynamic they had previously. With anyone else, Izaya could argue forever, but yelling at Shizuo just didn't feel right.

"You're not an idiot Izaya. All I meant was...well...I need you to be my boyfriend, not my receptionist. You know?" Shizuo tried to explain.

"...Sorry. I just got a little carried away thinking I was helping you," Izaya said, though something so humiliating was painful to admit. He'd never had to be in this situation before, and it was proving to be very uncomfortable. It made him feel wrong and small.

"I appreciate it! I do! I love having you in my house, I love when you cook for me and all that, you just don't need to schedule my life out without telling me," Shizuo said in a rush. He tilted Izaya's face toward his own so he could look him in the eyes.

"Could we just drop this? It makes me feel patronized," Izaya mumbled, having trouble holding Shizuo's amber gaze. The sheer fact that Shizuo was sitting here trying to comfort him was giving him a warm feeling that spread to his face, and he was sure if this continued he'd be blushing soon. He still hadn't told Shizuo the real reason he was getting concerned about them getting so close as it was.

"Only if you tell me we're okay," Shizuo insisted.

The raven haired man nodded at that. He recognized that as his cue to admit what'd been bothering him; the root of the avoidance and false anger. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight at Shizuo and spoke. "We're okay Shizuo. I mean I think...I think I love you."

The only response he received was the crashing of lips on his at the confession, a kiss that he readily returned. A month without Shizuo had been much too long and for Izaya, had only served to reinforce his confession. Despite feeling stupid and angry, the entire time he had been trying to get Shizuo out of his head, the blond just kept crawling back in. He'd distanced himself because he thought he was in too deep, but looking at Shizuo now, kissing Shizuo, he knew it was too late to get out of this. For once in his life, he was in love with someone besides himself. It scared the shit out of him, but when things like this happened, when they could be together like in all the stupid sappy films, it felt really great. It was like that one quote, "decide you want it more than you are afraid of it" and god did he want this. He cared more about being with Shizuo then he had ever cared about anything, in his life full of nonchalance and false bravado, _this_ was the one thing he really wanted.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as if somehow he could pull him closer than he already was. Shizuo's hands roughly grabbed the other male's waist, his lips hard and insistent in his desperation. It had been a long time for the both of them, much too long. Even when they'd been together they hadn't done anything intimate beyond that first time in the storeroom of the club. Impatient, Izaya rose, leading Shizuo off the couch. As they made their way to Izaya's room they bumped up against the hallways, kissing like teenagers that couldn't get enough of each other. Hands travelled, and by the time they reached the bedroom both of their shirts had been abandoned.

At first Izaya turned off the light in the room so that they were thrown in darkness, heavy breathing alerting to the urgency they felt. "No, turn them back on. I want to see you," Shizuo breathed, to which Izaya conceded, flicking the lights back on. The blond's mouth was at his neck as they stumbled over to the bed. Izaya was the first to reach it, falling onto his back as Shizuo hovered over him, kissing and licking his body from his jaw to his navel, taking each of his nipples into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them.

By the time Shizuo was kissing Izaya's stomach, the dark haired male had snapped out of his reverie enough to regain his control. He put a hand out to rest on top of Shizuo's head. At the touch, the blond looked up at Izaya to see what was wrong. "Hold on a second, there's something I think we should try," Izaya said, his smirk growing as he looked from Shizuo to his closet.

* * *

><p>Okay yeah its a cliff hanger but if it makes you feel any better the next chapter will be almost entirely smut(it won't be as bad as last time I swear). I decided to just change the warning to 'shit gettin pretty gay here' because well that appears to be the case. Double update though! I can't believe I finished this in one day but that' what happens when I have no internet. I get bored man. I may even write 16 today but that's pushing it. Anyway, read and review, thanks if you did so for the last chapter!<p>

And yeah the quote "Decide you want it more than you are afraid of it." is an actual quote from bill cosby I think

**11/4/13 Note: **Yo hahah I totally lied about finishing this over the summer, I'm actually in the process of editing all the unedited chapters (the last four which are pretty horrid since I wrote them on a broken computer) but I'm not dead or anything just lazy but I got a review asking for an update so I'll do that sometime soon alright? yeah

**12/23/13 Note: **seriously im trying to work on this i just hit a block but we shall see how this pans out


	16. Embrace the Fall

At long last, chapter 16. Sorry about that by the way, I more or less forgot about this...BUT its okay now so here it is! I'm not even gonna put the little beginning blurb, you all know what this is. All I have to say is this is completely smut. Just this and the epilogue and we'll be done finally!

* * *

><p>Izaya rolled off the bed and made his way to his closet. His clothes were mostly informal and went along the same general theme; dark and modern. He'd never really done the whole 'bright colours' thing. He rifled through the garments that were hanging up until at last he found what he was looking for, grabbing it and placing it in his pocket where it was obscured from Shizuo's curious gaze as he watched from the bed.<p>

He searched through his dresser drawer next, although Izaya didn't take nearly as long to find the second item and place that too in his pocket. He closed the drawer and turned around to see that Shizuo's eyes were still on him, trying to work out what was going on. Izaya smirked as he closed the distance, getting back onto the bed. He climbed into Shizuo's lap, facing him. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the first item; a black satin tie with faded white initials of the brand near the tip. Izaya held it in his hands and looked pointedly at Shizuo.

"...Can I?" He prompted.

Judging by the frown he was pulling, Shizuo wasn't too keen on losing his ability to see. "I dunno Izaya, it's -" He started, but Izaya cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Trust me Shizu-chan, I'll make it good," He said, smirk unwavering.

Shizuo considered it, looking from the tie to Izaya as something dark crossed his mind. He brushed Izaya's finger away from his mouth as he leaned toward his ear. "Alright Izaya, go ahead. But," He practically purred, touching the tie. "Next time it's my turn."

A shiver ran down Izaya's spine at the thought of Shizuo tying him up. He blinked to regain his composure as he slipped the black cloth around Shizuo's eyes, reaching around his head and tying it nice and snug. Going back into his pocket, he retrieved the second item; a small bottle filled with a liquid that was tinted pink ever so slightly. He rolled back onto the bed long enough to unzip his jeans and work them off his body. He ditched his boxers just as efficiently before crawling back into the blond's lap. The feel of Shizuo's clothed legs just served to remind Izaya how bare his were, something that affected him more than he cared to admit. By this point Shizuo had started to fidget, no doubt aware that Izaya was naked in his lap and he wasn't able to see it.

Izaya flicked open the cap to the bottle, a sweet strawberry scent filling the air around them. "Strawberry scented lube?" Shizuo questioned. Izaya chuckled, a low dark sound from deep in his chest.

"Flavoured."

Shizuo couldn't help the hitch in his breath at the word. Strawberry _flavoured_ lube huh? He'd have to remember that. His restlessness only grew as the next sound he heard ended up being the squelch of lube against skin as Izaya worked himself open. "...You couldn't have blindfolded me _after _you fingered yourself?" He groaned, heavily disappointed that he couldn't see this.

Izaya sure as hell wasn't helping as he shifted in the blond's lap, working one finger in and out. He reactions were contained mostly to breathing, small gasps every once in awhile along with a few shuddering sighs. "Just...hold on Shizu-chan," He muttered, his voice shaky as he worked up to two. The idea of Shizuo watching him do this went straight to his cock, erect and smearing pre-cum across his stomach. Izaya looked up from what he was doing to eye how Shizuo was handling this. His hands were positively twitching as if he were about to just reach out and grab Izaya, although he kept them at his sides none the less. His lips were parted and his pants were so obviously tented it looked painful. But Izaya wasn't looking to relieve him just yet.

Adding a third finger, Izaya grunted quietly as he loosened himself, only to stop a bit later. "Need some help there, Shizu-chan?" He teased, running his hand lightly over the front of Shizuo's pants.

"Izaya..." Shizuo growled at him, his patience long gone. Izaya only laughed, running his fingers up to the blond's fly just so he could dance back down. The hand that had been keeping his balance on Shizuo's shoulder came down to rest on his thigh now, joinng in the teasing parade. Shizuo however, was having none of it. His hands shot out, tracing up from the points of contact on his legs until he found Izaya's wrists, grabbing them and yanking toward his chest. With only his legs to keep his balance, Izaya toppled forward, his torso falling into Shizuo's. He jerked his head to the side so it wouldn't bump into the blond's chin, his ear grazing Shizuo's cheek.

"Now, now, do I need to tie your hands too Shizu-chan?" Izaya threatened in a sing-song tone. He wasn't really planning to go that far, this man-handling side of Shizuo was intriguing, he just wanted to see what he could get if he pushed.

"What you need to do is stop fucking around and take my goddamn pants off," Shizuo snarled, more annoyed than honestly angry. Izaya huffed in amusement, but conceeded when the blond released his wrists. He used Shizuo's shoulder for balance once again before snaking his hand down and unzipping Shizuo's fly. He momentarilly lifted himself off to the side so that Shizuo could raise his hips and kick the pants completely off his body. Izaya tugged his boxers down, freeing his weeping erection. Shizuo let loose a sigh when they came off, feeling a lot less confined.

Izaya moved into his lap once more, this time placing both hands on Shizuo's shoulders. "You can touch, but no lifting the blindfold," he instructed. Shizuo gave a jerky nod and within seconds he was feeling for Izaya's hips. The raven haired man'd elevated himself just above the blond's cock, using his thighs to hold himself up. He reached one hand down to line Shizuo up with his stretched hole, and without warning sunk down, taking almost the entire length in one go.

Both men groaned, Shizuo in surprise and Izaya with the strangled feeling of both pain and pleasure as his partner's impressive member burned through him. Once he was completely seated, he took a second to adjust before he started moving, bouncing up and down on Shizuo's cock.

Shizuo, by this time having located them, roughly grabbed Izaya's hips, forcing them up and down, accentuating Izaya's movements. He rolled his hips up as Izaya moved down, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. Beads of sweat gathered on Izaya's brow as he worked to keep up. He wasn't even really sure which of them was doing the most work. He'd just meant to ride Shizuo, but the blond was turning out to be a very active participant. Even still, Izaya didn't want to let him take all the work away, as much as it turned him on to think of Shizuo using him like this with no effort on Izaya's part, just to be moved up and down, up and down as Shizuo bucked up into him. Which, to be perfectly honest, was pretty much what was happening. With the blond's big hands on his waist, Izaya wasn't doing anything Shizuo didn't want him to do.

He was at his mercy and he loved it, almost regretting tying the blindfold around his amber eyes. They'd probably gone dark, pupils blown and hazed over. It was a shame Izaya couldn't experience it first hand. He'd defaulted on this, the more impersonal aspect that came with blindfolds. He was more used to sex like this, harsh panting, no eye contact. His hips stuttered as he realised he should probably have gone for more touchy feely sex given his recent confession.

"Izaya?" Shizuo half groaned, noticing the falter in his movement. He was about to ask if there was something wrong when a lucky roll of his hips brushed past Izaya's prostate. The raven haired man moaned, loud and filthy as that first contact took him off guard. Shizuo, still concerned, was moving much slower than Izaya needed. "Are you-"

"I'm fantastic Shizu-chan, just please god do that again," Izaya pleaded, crying out when the blond delivered, rolling his hips back up to that spot. "Ahh... ! Shi-Shizuo," He moaned. His cock was positively dripping now, and he knew it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. He took one of Shizuo's hands off of his waist and guided it toward his prick, bouncing against his stomach with every thrust. The blond stoked Izaya, slow and firm, causing more gibberish to fall out of his mouth. Shizuo did manage to pick up the words 'more' and 'please', so he sped up the movements of his hand in time with his hips.

With one last cry of Shizuo's name, Izaya spilled all over himself and Shizuo's hand, which milked his orgasm for all it was worth until Izaya batted it away for oversensitivity. As his walls tightened inside, Shizuo found himself taking two last thrusts before he was coming as well, streaks of white filling Izaya.

Izaya untied the blindfold and let it drop to the bed. Just as he'd expected, Shizuo's eyes were intense as they stared at him as if he'd done something newsworthy. They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at one another until Izaya eventually looked down. "Should probably clean up," He muttered.

"Oh. Uh yeah. Right," Shizuo agreed, sliding out of Izaya. Some of his cum went with him, dribbling out of Izaya's ass and onto the sheets. The blond couldn't help but watch it as some more rolled down Izaya's leg as he got out of bed in search of a towel or something to wipe them off with. He left the room, only to return moments later with a small white cloth. He handed it to Shizuo, who wiped his hand and then motioned for Izaya to come closer so he could clean his stomach. He pointedly did not wipe between the other male's legs, content to just eye the mess he'd made of Izaya down there. He placed the towel aside, meeting Izaya's annoyed gaze, though the raven haired man did not reach for the towel. "Where's your kitchen?" Shizuo asked.

"What? Leaving me for food? Tsk," Izaya teased.

"I want to get you some water, where is it?" The blond clarified. Izaya almost blushed at the thoughtful gesture, his mouth slightly parted. He didn't of course, considering all the things they'd just done, this was not the thing to be blushing over. He snapped back to the real world and told Shizuo where his fridge was, since it had a tap in it for water.

Shizuo left the room and Izaya watched him go, sitting on the bed. This was definitely not how he'd planned for the night to go at all, but whenever Shizuo got involved things tended to be unpredictable. He glanced at the tie, laying innocently on the bed. Izaya sighed, figuring there'd be other opportunities to fuck Shizuo face to face. It seemed like this was turning out to be a permanent thing which Izaya was more than happy with. If being in love meant Shizuo was going to be there and take care of him, to fuck him and cuddle and eat together, then this was definitely a good thing.

Shizuo returned with a tall glass of water soon after Izaya had reached his conclusion. He offered it to the sitting man, who took it and drank some before passing it back. Shizuo took a sip for himself, licking his lips after downing the cold water. He brought the glass back to Izaya's mouth and watched as he drained the rest of it, one drop dribbling down his chin.

As Shizuo placed the empty glass off to the side,Izaya seemed to curl in on himself, tucking his knees to his chest and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The blond scooted up next to him, kissing his neck even as Izaya built his automatic walls.

"Hey," Shizuo said quietly. "Come back to me," he whispered into Izaya's neck, moving to mouth at a spot just under his ear. Izaya, who hadn't realised what he was doing, uncoiled himself, leaning into Shizuo. "Don't get comfortable," Shizuo warned, kissing Izaya's jaw and cheek.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because," Shizuo said between kisses. He reached behind them, bringing the tie up to where Izaya could see it. "It's my turn." The black fabric dangled from his hand where he held it between his fingers. Izaya groaned; he wasn't sure he was up for another round so soon. "Oh come on, Izaya," Shizuo encouraged, kissing his head. "That was the deal. It'll be fine. You can get hard for me again, can't you?"

Well. When he put it that way. Izaya made an embarrassing stilted noise before he could stop himself, which the blond took as a good sign. "Lay down on your back," He instructed, pointing at the headboard. Izaya stretched out on his back, wondering what it was that Shizuo had planned.

"Hands." Izaya raised an eyebrow at the command but raised his hands anyway. Shizuo grabbed his wrists, holding them together and stretching then above Izaya's head. He was no expert at knots or bondage, but he was able to tie the two wrists to each other and hook that tie onto the headboard as best he could. It wasn't perfect, but it'd hold for his purposes.

Izaya pulled gently against the tie to see how much give the knot had. It was rudimentary and ameteur, but it kept his hands above his head for all it was worth. Izaya wasn't sure whether he was grateful or apprehensive that Shizuo had tied his hands instead of his eyes. He had blindfolded Shizuo so that he could do what he wanted but couldn't see it, Shizuo had made it so Izaya could see everything but do nothing about it. Normally, that would definitely be something Izaya would object to, but he was willing to trust Shizuo. He must have looked uncomfortable though, as Shizuo dragged a hand through his black hair and surveyed his handiwork. "Problem? I thought since you know, you liked the idea of tying hands so much, I'd do you a favour," Shizuo teased, sounding smug. Izaya pulled at his bindings once more as he silently half-regretted threatening to do this to Shizuo earlier. Payback was a bitch after all.

Shizuo leaned down a kissed Izaya, slow and smooth. His tongue dipped in Izaya's mouth like he had all the time in the world. And maybe he did. He kissed him just to kiss him, like it wasn't a means to an end. Like he just wanted to feel Izaya for the sake of doing so. It was sweet and unhurried, so of course Izaya had to ruin the moment by wimpering. The blond pulled back, chuckling. "Relax Izaya, I'm gonna take care of you," He assured, sounding way too confident for someone so new to this. It was like they just fit together, and Izaya wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he just nodded, allowing Shizuo to do whatever it was he needed to do.

He started by trailing his mouth across Izaya's body from his head down. He kissed his forehead then moved to suck hickeys into Izaya's neck. His fingers rubbed at the sides of Izaya's torso as he worked, rubbing circles near his stomach and ribs. Shizuo wandered down his neck to his collar bone and upper chest, peppering the area with marks. Soon that hot, wet cavern was tonguing at Izaya's nipples, causing the man to gasp and squirm. Shizuo looked up from his ministrations to meet Izaya's hazy eyes, though the raven haired man looked away soon after being confronted with those amber orbs. The blond spent an ungodly amount of time on each nipple, sucking and dragging his teeth over them until Izaya was sure the poor red nubs would be sore the next morning.

From there Shizuo planted open mouthed kisses over Izaya's stomach and to his waist, where he stopped and glance back up at Izaya, who appeared to be having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. Shizuo straightened up, looking down on the dark haired male as he nudged his legs open, hands on the inside of his thighs. For a moment, Shizuo could have sworn he'd felt those thighs shaking as they parted, though he dismissed it. "You look good like this," He commented, licking his lips. "Spread out and open for me; you're so...pretty." Izaya had no idea where this side of Shizuo had come from, but he was fairly certain he was loving every second of this. The blond's words brought heat to his cheeks and he couldn't stop the blush if he tried, already exposed such as he was.

Leaning down again, Shizuo kissed the inside of each of Izaya's thighs, earning him a shiver. "Izaya. Look at me," Shizuo demanded gently, not moving until the other man complied, turning his gaze to meet Shizuo's. Once he had Izaya's full attention, he flicked his tongue out to lap at the head of his cock. He hadn't ever given a blow job before, but he wasn't too concerned. He knew the basics, and he didn't really intend to make this more than a bit of...appreciation. He placed sloppy kisses down Izaya's length, coming back up to the tip and dragging his tongue flat across it.

Izaya bit his lip to hold back any noises he was on the verge of making. He still had his pride after all. Shizuo however, still staring up at him, didn't seem to like this. One of his hands came to rest on Izaya's hip and his lips pulled off. "I want to hear you Izaya, come on," He instructed, his voice annoyingly calm. The more they did this, the harder Izaya was finding it to resist Shizuo's requests, so reluctantly he let go of his bottom lip. The blond nodded at him before resuming his licking and sucking, his movements more exploratory than anything else. Quiet moans spilled out of Izaya's mouth as he wasn't actively trying to stop them, something which seemed to encourage Shizuo to take more of his length into his mouth.

He did eventually stop, just as Izaya had gotten painfully hard. He pulled off, both his hands wrapping around the underside of Izaya's pale thighs. He lifted them forward, looking down and leaving Izaya feeling exposed under his scrutiny. "Y'know, I always did like strawberries," was the only warning Izaya got before a firm wetness laved over his hole. Izaya gasped, keening at the feeling of Shizuo fucking him with his tongue. It had been a long time since he'd let anyone see him like this, but there he was, falling apart for the blond.

Shizuo pulled back all too soon, making Izaya whine at the loss. He turned and surveyed the bed around them, spotting the little bottle of lube and picking it up. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, bringing the first to rest at Izaya's hole. It wasn't like he needed much extra prepping, having already been fucked recently, but Shizuo just couldn't let it go that he didn't get to see it the first time. Making sure Izaya was watching him, he slipped the first finger inside, savouring the gasp it earned him.

He didn't spend too long on the first before adding a second; this whole thing was pretty unnecessary since the opening was already slick with cum, saliva, an lube from before, but it was hard to resist when Izaya was watching him with heavily lidded eyes, encouraging him with little sounds and gasps. "Do you have any idea what you look like right now? Shit Izaya..." Shizuo spoke, intently watching his fingers as they moved. Izaya's face burned and he couldn't think of anything to say, so he didn't, instead letting his quiet moan speak for him.

Drawing back, Shizuo removed his fingers, coating his cock in the strawberry smelling fluid. He lined himself up and waited for Izaya's nod before pushing in, slower than he would have liked, until he was fully sheathed. They both groaned as he pushed, and Shizuo leaned over, covering Izaya's body with his own. When he moved, he did so in slow, deliberate thrusts, each bringing him almost all the way out only to tunnel back in to the base. He kissed Izaya's shoulder as he fucked him, making his way from there up to his neck to redefine the marks he'd made earlier.

Izaya moaned freely, desperately, needing Shizuo to move faster, take him harder, but somehow without changing a thing. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as all he felt was that _need_ for the blond to give him everything and just this. "Shi...Shizuo," He choked out, wishing he could touch him, do something beyond just laying there as Shizuo moved.

The blond seemed to have the same idea as well as the faculties to act on it, because his hands were all over Izaya; on his chest, gripping his thigh, melding their bodies together as if they could get any closer. He nibbled Izaya's ear, murmuring things the raven haired man couldn't quite make out though they made him feel warm and protected. Shizuo's harsh breathing picked up as he began to move faster, angling his thrusts until Izaya cried out, louder than before. The thrusts came in harder, abusing Izaya's prostate as he drove in, release pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Their mouths met as Shizuo's hand found Izaya's cock, tugging along with his movement in rough strokes. Izaya knew he wouldn't be much longer, and when Shizuo's hand twisted just right on the way up, he was gone, spilling his cum over their stomachs and practically sobbing Shizuo's name. The blond went right along with him, groaning as he emptied out with one last thrust into Izaya for the second time that night. As they both came down, exhaustion hung heavy in the room. Shizuo pulled out and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush Izaya, eyeing the empty cup on the bedside table.

Willing himself up, he stood, grabbing the cup and hurrying out to fill it before Izaya went to sleep. By the time he returned to the bedroom, the raven haired man was certainly half way there, eyes closed with his hands still tied up. Shizuo undid the knot, nudging Izaya's side. "Wake up," He murmured. "Y'gotta drink this."

Izaya cracked an eye open, barely managing to sit up, but allowed Shizuo to pour some of the cold liquid into his mouth. Shizuo downed what was left and set the cup back on the bedside table. Izaya scooted back into bed, curling on his side. The blond leaned over to kiss his cheek, fitting in behind Izaya with one hand on his hip. Their breathing evened out, drifting away toward sleep. "Looks like I love you too, Izaya," Shizuo muttered quietly. He wasn't sure if Izaya was asleep, but as the other male shifted, Shizuo was pretty sure he'd heard him.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Izaya woke up sore and colder than he'd been when he fell asleep. He turned his head to see the bed empty beside him. For a moment, he thought maybe he'd dreamed it all, but if the black tie on his bed and the dried mess on his stomach were any indication, it had definitely happened. He wondered then why Shizuo had left when he thought they'd cleared everything up last night, but before his mind could jump to the worst conclusions, the door opened.<p>

Shizuo was wearing the clothes he'd shown up in the night before as he stepped into Izaya's bedroom. "Hey, you're up. I just went to pick us up some breakfast," he explained, gesturing at the bag he was holding as he came to sit down on the bed.

Izaya pushed himself up, wincing at the sitting position and rubbed his eyes, the blanket falling off his naked shoulders. "What time is it?" He yawned, eyeing the food Shizuo had brought.

"Almost noon."

Izaya raised his eyebrows at that. He'd slept through almost the entire morning. He found it was all okay though as Shizuo leaned over and kissed him, a hand running up and down his side. "How're you feeling Izaya?" He asked.

"A bit sore, but fine. You really picked up some skills, huh Shizu-chan?" Izaya responded with a smirk. Shizuo's eyes widened for a split second before he laughed, kissing Izaya again.

"Learned from the best," He said, looking back down at the take out he'd brought. "Food?"

Izaya's smirk evened out into a genuine smile as he nodded. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

><p>I'm done finally after 6 months I finished the chapter...you do not understand my joy rn wow good lord. So thanks to the last few reviewers, if it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't have bothered to work on this! Ha so now just the epilogue which I'm thinking will be a smattering of scenes from their lives from here on, can't really say how long it'll be but I'll try to make it a good ending. Lemme know if you have suggestion on life events to include. Thanks for bearing with me for this, I cannot wait until I'll finally be able to mark this as complete and move on to something else. Hugs for everyone.<p> 


End file.
